The Little Things
by Monicaawesomesause247
Summary: Ally's life is not the best. Her parents are always fighting and she doesn't have any real friends. Ally's life seem to get better but then goes right back to bad. She can't escape the world around her. With a little help, Ally can learn to deal with life. This is my inspirational story so hope you read it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 1**

Shut up, leave me alone pelted back and forth between my parents.

'' Ugh... Can you guys just let me sleep,'' I shouted in my room.

I knew they couldn't hear me over their bicker. I just had to put a pillow over my head so it could try to drown out the noise.

As soon as I fell asleep. Guess what?! My alarm rings. Good going Mom and Dad, I can go to school without a full night of rest.

Anger florished through my body all morning. I got ready grab my car key and tried to head out the door. First I had to get through a fight.

When I walked down stairs I heard,'' I can't believe you!''

'' I can't believe you guys either! You keep me up half the night,'' I shouted over them

'' Ally, we are..'' My Dad started

'' Save it, I don't want to hear your lame excuses anymore. I gotta get to school,'' I told them before shoving through them to get out the door.

I walked quickly to my car before they could pelt anything out the door.

Once I got in the car, I held my head against the steering wheel making the horn blow.

I just wanted to scream all my anger out but for some reason I couldn't. The reason why I was so angry was because I keep it all in side.

I finally left and drove down the almost empty street crying my eyes out. I didn't like my parents fighting at all ,and I want to keep them both.

But if they don't fix anything I know that it will happen. I arrive at school and have to fix my eye makeup from crying so much. But I leave really early for school to get out the house so I had time.

I walk in the hallway to see my crew by the lockers.

'' Hey guys,'' I shouted walking toward them

'' Hey Alls,'' My crew smirked

My crew: Trish, Kira, and the most popluar one Cassidy.

Honstely, I just hung around them to be popluar. It was the only way to keep me happy at this point.

'' So Ally, Gavin Young is having a party this Friday,'' Kira squeaked like a mouse

'' He invinted all of us,'' Trish shouted

'' Great!'' I screamed

'' So you coming,'' Cassidy asked

'' Of course,'' I responeded trying to ask excited.

'' Something wrong Alls,'' Kira asked

'' No,'' I quickly replied

'' K, let's go to class,'' Kira said

We all walked our separted ways. I went to my first class which was Math.

'' Ok class! Today we will review your test.'' Mr. Larson said excitely

The class sighed.

'' Great work Ms. Dawson,'' Mr. Larson commented on my paper.

I had got a B+ and it made me smile a little. I was proud of myself because for my sitution most kids don't get good grades.

Before you knew it the bell rung.

'' If you got a D or below get your test signed,'' He shouted before we left.

I went to lunch and sat by '' my crew''.

They all were talking about Gavin party. I just replied k to all their question and comments.

It was my last class and my favorite, Music. Our Music teacher just let us do whatever most of the time but not today.

'' Ok class I will give you a assignment today.'' Ms. Hall cheered

'' You can work in groups or alone to write a song about whatever you want,'' She told the class

'' But keep it school rated or I will write you up,'' Ms. Hall warned us

My crew came towards me and asked,'' Want to work with us, it's going to be a love song''

'' No thanks,'' I kindly rejected

'' K,'' They said cool about it.

'' You have until Friday,'' Ms. Hall shouted

The bell rung.

'' Okay, I will see you guys next time bye'' she yelled

I ingored everyone and went to my car. I drove as slow as I could back home.

When I walked in there was no bickering.

'' Hi, Mom and Dad,'' I smiled

'' Hey Ally, we are really sorry for this morning.'' My Mom said

I nodded my head and sat on the couch with them.

'' I want to show you something..'' I started

'' How about you speak for yourself because it is mostly your fault,'' My Dad commented

'' What you are the one who brought up the convosertion,'' My Mom replied

'' No it was you,'' My dad shouted getting up from the couch

'' No it was you,'' My Mom shouted back getting up.

Then the arguing starts

'' Guys!'' I try to shout.

'' Mom and Dad!'' I yelled getting there attention

'' Stop please for one second. You are acting like little kids,'' I yelled

'' Ally don't talk to us that way,'' My Dad said sternly

'' Why? Because it's true,'' I yelled back

They had nothing to say to me then.

'' I came here to tell you all about my good grade in math and project in music and this is what I get. Unbelieveable! Then you tell me you're sorry. Your not sorry at all,'' I shot to them before walking up to my room.

'' Ally,'' They shouted while I slapped the door.

I sat against the wall and cried.

 **Author Note.**

 **Chapter uno complete. I hope you guys like it and this time I am more detailed.**

 **I am so exicted for this one because I feel it is going to help people out.**

 **I am now a beta reader! So if you want me to beta read your book PM me.**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo Monicaawesomesause247**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Things**

 **By Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter Two**

'' Stop crying Ally. They aren't worth your tear,'' I said to myself

I suck them back up and hear my parents fighting over me.

'' You all ways go to start something,'' My Mom shouted

'' Look Penny, this is not helping,'' My Dad complained

'' Lester, you aren't helping either,'' My Mother yelled

'' You don't listen, do you women!?,'' My Dad asked

'' Well now I don't have a name,'' My Mother boomed

The fight keep happening back and ward.

'' I got to get out of this place. I can't stand it anymore,'' I cried

I decieded to go to my happy place. I opened my door and marched down the stairs to pass my parents.

My face was all red and they didn't even notice me walking out the door. They were too busy fighting.

Once I got in my car the tears started to pour. I quickly wiped them away and drove away.

I went to my favorite store which was Sonic Boom. I was friends with the mangers so he just let me come in and play.

'' Hey Ally!'' Dez screamed

'' Hey,'' I murmured

'' Something wrong Alls,'' Dez asked

'' My.. nothing,'' I lied

I couldn't tell him what was going on ,or he would get worried.

'' Good, the piano all your,'' He chirped

'' Thanks,'' I smiled

My finger began to play ,and all my emotion came out. The piano was the only thing I could tell about my parents.

Honsetly, I sounded crazy.

'' It sounds awesome Ally,'' Dez complimented

'' Thanks, well I will see you soon,'' I noted before giving him a hug.

Now, it was 5:00 pm. Time for this dramtic dinner. I drove back home and entered the door.

'' Ally, where were you?'' My Mom asked

'' At Sonic Boom,'' I assured her

'' Ally you know you can't leave without permission,'' My Dad letured

'' Well, you two were fighting , and I needed to leave to clear my mind,'' I answered back

My Dad just gave me the cold stare with his icy eyes.

'' Let's eat dinner,'' My Mom suggestut

We all sat down and for once I felt like a family. We had mash potatoes, corn, chicken, and rolls.

'' Yummy dinner,'' I said trying to make converstion

'' I know, it toke me forever to prepare,'' My Mother nagged looking at Dad

'' What I didn't do anything,'' My Dad said with a mouth full of food

'' Sure you didn't,'' My Mom shouted

'' Penny don't start,'' My Dad begged

Then my mother threw a roll across the table.

'' I asking you to stop,'' My Dad grunted

My mother smirked before throwing another one at him. Then the roll war started. Rolls were thrown back and ward until my dad went to reach for one and slipped mash potatoes all over me.

They both stopped to look at me with shocked faces.

I had nothing to say to either of them. I just got up, toke a shower, and change clothes of course.

'' Ally, I am sorry,'' My dad tried to apologized

'' Really Dad! Wait a mintue are you my dad ,or my son?'' I asked

'' Ally!'' My Dad yelled

'' No! I'm not kidding! How you and mom act is pathetic!'' I screamed

'' Your like to little toddlers,'' I yelled

'' Ally..'' My Dad started

'' Please just leave me alone. It the best for the both of us,'' I said camly

'' Okay,'' My dad agreed going back down stairs while I went to my room.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

 **Author Note: Still hope you are enjoying. I can't wait to see where this goes!**

 **Also this is really short... Sorry chapter 3 is a lot longer! Thanks for reading!**

 **XOXO MONICAAWESOMESAUSE247 PS: I am a beta reader. Send request!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 3**

I decided to not think about it and just sleep.

I woke up in the morning with a full night of rest. Yeah for me!

I got ready quickly and went downstairs to see my parents on the sofa watching TV together!

I had to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream. I didn't wake up in my bed so it was all real!

''Good morning!'' I chirped

'' Good morning Alls,'' My Mom responed rudely

'' What's wrong,'' I asked

'' Well I was force to watch this boring show,'' My Mom spated looking straight at my Dad

'' I asked you and you said yes,'' My Dad yelled back

'' Oh! And I am always starting something'' My Mom shouted

'' Yes you are,'' My Dad shouted back.

I didn't want to be in the middle of this ,so I grabbed my smoothie and walked out the door.

It was like they didn't even care about me. They only cared about themselves

'' Bing,'' went my phone telling me that Dez wanted me to come to Sonic Boom. I said yes because I had a ton of time before school anyways.

I drove to Sonic Boom and walked in.

'' Hey Dez,'' I said

'' Glad to see you in a good mood,'' He chirped

'' But anyways I want you to meet Austin,'' He announced

A blonded haired, brown eyed, tall boy came out.

He was very handsome but didn't spark my interst. I knew he would be a hit with the girls.

'' He is going to be starting your school , and I thought you could show him around,'' Dez asked

'' Sure,'' I replied

'' Great, Thanks alot Ally,'' Dez thanked me

'' No problem,'' I responeded

'' One last thing, can you take him to school just for today,'' Dez asked

''Ok,'' I replies

''Great, make sure you listen to Ally, Austin, '' Dez commended

'' Ok,'' Austin laughed

I notice his laugh made me smile. He was like a pocket full of sunshine.

We got in my car and I decieded to start a converstion.

'' So.. are you exicted,'' I asked

'' Yes,'' He responeded

'' Are you alright? You seem sad,'' Austin questioned

It was like he could see right through me.

'' Yes I am fine. Why do you ask,'' I lied

'' Well, I can see it in your face. It like something bothering you,'' He replied touching my face.

I was a little weirded out ,but I let him do it.

I gave him a smile to confirm that I was just fine. He got the message.

Finally we arrived at school ,and I took him to the prinpcal's office.

Lucky, his locker was right next to mines! We had all the same class ,so it would be a whole lot easier to show him around.

I walked up to my locker to find my '' crew'' waiting for me. Of course, they notice Austin.

'' Well Ally, who is this handsome man,'' Cassidy flirted

'' His name is Austin,'' I told them while he waved at all three girls.

They all giggled like little school girls.

'' So Ally, is he your boyfriend?'' Trish asked

'' Um...'' I started

Before Cassidy rudely stated,'' Let's be real! Ally could never score that big. He is way to cute,''

Of course, I didn't say anything back except,'' No, he isn't my boyfriend. I am just showing him around school,''

'' Well, do you want to go to Gavin's party with me. It going to be the biggest ,bestest, party. You don't want to miss it,'' Cassidy proposed

'' Sure,'' Austin quickly replied

'' Good it's Friday night, call me,'' She flirted giving him a piece of paper and walking away.

Trish and Kira followed her behind.

'' Wow I scored my first date within the first hour of school.'' chuckled Austin

'' Come on, we need to get to first period,'' I chimed in

We walked together to all of our classes and finally music came around.

'' Well welcome Austin,'' Ms. Hall chirped

'' I am so glad to have you,'' she spoke.

We went into our groups to work on the song ,and my ''crew'' got Austin into their group.

I look over at him and smiled at his happinesss.

I began to work on my song. It was about heartbreak. I had already finshed the bridge and chourus. Just needed to finsh the two verse.

'' Class, who wants to share a piece of there song with us,'' Ms. Hall asked

I raise my hand up high.

'' Ok, let's start with Ally,'' Ms. Hall stated

( The song I am using is Sad Beautiful Tragic By Taylor Swift. I didn't write any of it)

 _I started to sing the bridge: Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting_

 _Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

 _Kiss me, try to fix it, could you just try to listen?_

 _Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get back._

 _End of Bridge_

Then the tears started to pour. Soon it was a river.

'' Ally you can be excuse to the restroom,'' Mrs. Hall said

I got up and went to the restroom to wipe away the tears.

I sucked them back up and grabs so tissue. I walked back into class with everyone staring like they never seen a girl cry before.

I sat down and listen to the other students sneak peeks of there songs. The bell ring and I grabbed my stuff and tried to walk out before anyone could catch up.

I went to my car to wait on Austin. He hopped in and I started to drive away.

'' Ally, what was going on in music class,'' He asked

'' I don't want to take about it,'' I shouted

I saw his shocked face and the rest of the ride was silent.

'' Thanks for the ride, and if you ever need someone to talk to you can always count on me,'' He smiled

'' Thanks, also sorry. I was just in a bad mood,'' I apologized

He gave me a hug before walking into Sonic Boom.

I really didn't want to go home ,but I had no choice. I decieded to face the fury. I walked into the house to see my parents gone. Both of them.

They left a note saying

 _Dear Ally,_

 _Your Mom and Dad decieded to spend some alone time together and went on vaction._

 _We will be back Saturday. We left lots of food in the fridge ,and your chores. Please complete before we come back home. We hope you understand. We love you so so much._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and DAD_

'' Yes, finally peace and quiet,'' I screamed

I was totally ready for these days of just me.

 **Author note We meet Austin. He is very important to the story! Next chapter will be really short so heads up! Thanks for the good reviews already.**

 **It means a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed! :) xoxo monicawesomesause247**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 4**

The house was so quiet without all the loud screaming and shouting.

It was a little too quiet. I had to produce some noise in the house. I easily turn on the TV. I grabbed a bowl of popcorn ,and sat down to watch Judge Hootie.

Then I hearded my phone ring to see it was a call from my parents.

'' Hey Mom and Dad,'' I answered

'' Hey Alls, how are you,'' My mother asked worried

'' Fine,'' I assured her.

'' Good,'' she said

'' How is the vacation,'' I questioned

She paused before saying,'' Fine.'' in a low voice.

'' Okay,'' I replied,'' Gotta go,''

It was really boring at home ,so I walked to Sonic Boom.

'' Thanks Ally for taking Austin to school! You were a big help,'' Dez stated

'' No problem. He is a joy to be around,'' I responeded

'' Anyways, you can go up into your room,'' Dez said

I gave him a quick smile before I left to play piano.

I worked on my music project that was due very soon.

I had finshed the whole song! I knew I was going to get a A on this project.

I started to play the bridge when Austin walked in messing me up.

'' Did I scare you?'' He chuckled

'' Yes!'' I screamed

'' My bad!'' He laughed

'' Your song is very beautiful,'' He complimented

'' Thanks,'' I replied

'' What's it about,'' He asked

'' Love and heartbreak,'' I said

'' Cool,'' He responded

Then he sat next to me on the piano smiling as wide as could be.

He grabbed my hands and placed them on the keys.

'' Play something for me please,'' He asked

With a smile in return I decided to play a song I called Double Take ( First ep. in Austin and Ally)

'' I like it,'' Austin said

'' But maybe you could speed it up,'' He suggested

'' Ok,'' I smiled

The song sounded better faster!

It was like Austin and I shared a connection ,but maybe I was getting ahead of myself.

'' Thanks for the advice! I like it. It is getting late ,so I have to go home.'' I told him

'' Thanks and bye!'' He smiled

I started to walk out of Sonic Boom ,and for the first time in forever I was really happy. I walked back home like a lovesick doofus.

I walked into a empty, silence, home ,and flops on the couch.

At first when I met Austin I had no interst. Now I felt like we were soulmates. I liked him so much solely on the reason that he made me happy.

But I can't say I like him just yet because I barely know him.

I had to go to bed to get ready for school in the morning and Gavin's Party at night.

 **Author Note**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter 5 is going to be really long so don't you worry :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 5 ( aka Gavin's Party)**

Today was the day everyone was waiting on since Gavin announced it.

When I walked into school that was all everyone was talking about.

'' I can't wait until Gavin's party. It is going to be lit!'' I random girl squeaked

I saw everyone who wasn't invinted crying in the corner.

I started to walk to my locker when I heard,'' Hi Ally,''

I was shocked and scared so all my books started to tumble to the ground.

I looked at behind me to see Austin bending down to help me out.

'' Sorry, I didn't mean for you to get scared,'' He laughed rubbing the back to his neck.

I quickly smile,picked up my books, and left him their by himself.

My classes had gone faster than ever that day ,and before I knew it, it was time to get ready.

The party started at 10 and ended at 2 in the morning. It wasn't very long. It was 9:00 pm and started to decide what did I want to wear.

I rammed through my closet to find the perfect dress. It was black,not to long be also not to short , and didn't stick to my body. I did a turn in the mirror and loved how it fitted to my body.

I had to get ready fast because Trish was coming over so I could help her look nice for the party.

I curled my hair, slapped on some makeup, and put on some crazy high heels. I looked pretty nice and better than I expected.

9:32 hit and the door bell rung. It was Trish! She had on a short animal print party dress with matching heels.

'' Well, you look good today Ally. Dressing up for anyone?,'' She asked

'' No, I just wanted to look nice. Now let's get you ready,'' I cheered

Before I knew it, we both looked like beautiful godnesses. I checked the time to see it was 9:50 so we had 10 mintues to kill.

Then my phone ringed. It was my mom and dad.

'' Hey Alls,'' My Dad said excited

'' Hey,'' I responeded

'' We will be back tomorrow so make sure you finshed all your chores,'' My Dad said

I had nothing to say back mainly because I had totally forgotten.

'' Of course, you can always count on me,'' I lied

'' Is everything alright,'' My Mom got on the phone asking me.

'' Yes, no need to worry! Gotta go,'' I responded quickly hanging up

'' What was that about,'' Trish laughed

'' Nothing , let's go,'' I lied

We hopped in to our separted cars and Trish started to drive away to the party.

I was going to follow her until I got a text saying,'' Hey, Ally can you pick me up for the party?''From Austin.

''Sure" I texted Austin.

I just told Trish I had to make a pitstop before coming to the party ,and of course she didn't mind waiting on me.

I drove off to Sonic Boom to see him outside waiting. He hopped inside my car ,and I started to drive away.

'' You look very nice,'' I complimented

'' Thanks,'' He said

We drove up rightn beside Trish car ,and got out. It was only 10:12 ,but the party was lit up.

Waiting on Kira and Cassidy to come took a while ,but by 10: 20 we were walking in.

People were everywhere! Dancing, drinking, talking, and making out. Cassidy ditched us to be with Austin while, Kira, Trish ,and me decided to stick together.

We linked our arms together to get through the crowd to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor and started to dance like idoits.

We laughed, sung, and just had a good time. During that time, I had learn something. Trish and Kira were my real friend. Cassidy wasn't.

'' Hey Alls, can you go get some drinks,'' Kira asked

'' Sure,'' I replied

I was walking to get some drinks to see Austin and Cassidy making out. My heart just felt like it was a knife stabbed in it. I had to suck it up until I got the drinks. I quickly grabbed it and walked back.

'' Here are you guys drink. I have to go to the bathroom.'' I said dryly

I sat on the toliet seat and let the tears flow. Of course this is my life. The one guy I started to have feeling for was taken. But what was I excpeting? Austin to just like me without me telling him I liked him. My brain must have been on vaction.

I sucked my tears because all I did was cry in my life. If it is not my parents then it something else. I walked out the bathroom to go back to my crew.

'' Girls,I think I am going home,'' I whispered sadly

'' No, Ally you gotta stay,'' Trish begged

'' No, have fun without me. I have chores to do anyways,'' I said walking away.

Before I could exit Gavin Young was infront of the door.

'' Hey, why are you leaving early,'' He asked

'' No reason,'' I said trying to get past him.

He pushed me back and said,'' Come on, let loose.''

'' I will be with you,'' He smiled

I gave him a little smile ,and grabbed his hand to lead him to the dance floor.

After dancing with him and my friends for hours he leaded me out to his swiming pool.

We sat on the bench together just smiling at one other.

Then Gavin spoke up.

'' Ally, I really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend" He proposed

I had to take it all in before giving him my answer.

'' Um.. Yes!'' I screamed

Then we.. .hugged. Nothing to far yet.

The party started to die down and I said goodbye to all my friend. I had almost forgot about _Austin._

I texted him to come to the car. Soon after he came and sat down. I couldn't even look at his face. I just started to drive.

'' That party was awesome! Cassidy was a nice date,'' Austin bragged

'' Can we not talk about her!'' I screamed

'' Something wrong,'' Austin asked

What I really wanted to say was,'' Yeah, I saw you making out with her and I was heartbroken because I like you.''

But instead I lied,'' Sorry, I have to get some chores down by 9:00 in the morning,''

'' Want me to help,'' He asked

'' Okay,'' I replied

'' I just tell my mom that I am having a sleepover,'' Austin smiled

We got to my house and looked at the chores list: Mop the floor, clean the dishes and dishwasher, make my bed, and vacuum the floor.

'' Let's get started,'' Austin suggested

It was 2:30 in the morning and I had to get all that done.

I started to mop the floor while Austin washed the dishes. Then we vacuumed togther and waited until the dishes were done.

Then we quickly cleaned the dishwasher. I made my bed and sat on the couch with Austin.

By the time we were done it was 4:14.

'' I am so tired,'' Austin said passing out on the couch 2 seconds later.

I just laughed and fell asleep right beside him.

 **It satuday for me which means earlier chapters for you. It took my forever to make this chapter! So I hope you enjoy.** **Also I never actually been to a real party so this is based on what I see in movies! XD**

 **The next chapter is even longer so yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 6**

Austin and I were cozy on the sofa sleeping soundly. Until I heard the door open.

I forgot that they would coming home early in the morning! I had a lot explaining to do.

'' Ally Dawson!'' My Dad shouted

'' Oh, hi Dad,'' I said with my hair all messed up.

'' Ally, why is their a boy with you sleeping on our sofa,'' My Mom asked

'' I can explain,'' I assured

'' You better,'' My Mom hissed

'' Well, um.. he need a ride home and he just stayed over.. uh yeah,'' I tried to explain

'' No funny business,'' My Dad worried

'' No! He just a friend,'' I blurted out turning red

'' Good,'' My Dad said relieved

'' Well can he get out the house,''' My Mother asked

'' Yeah, when he wakes up,'' I replied

My mom and dad looked around the house impress with my work.

'' Great job Alls,'' My Dad called out

I just smile at him while mom when to her room. It was like something was wrong.

'' Is something wrong with mom,'' I asked

My Dad frown,'' Yes, but you have to wait to find out''

'' Ally, will you love both of us no matter what,'' My Dad said

'' Yes,'' I quickly answered

'' Good,'' My Dad smiled before kissing me on the forehead.

Then he left to go up to the room.

What was that about? I went to sit down by a sleeping Austin on my sofa.

He was so cute! But then I thought about last night and quickly forgot it.

'' Morning Ally,'' Austin groan

'' Morning Austin,'' I smiled

'' I guess I better get home,'' Austin said

'' Kay, let's go,'' I suggested

'' Yeah,'' He smiled

We hopped inside the car and started to drive.

'' Um.. Ally, actually I wanted to go to Cassidy house,'' Austin said

I push the brakes almost flinging us into the air.

'' Do you know where her house is,'' Austin asked

'' Yes,'' I grunted

'' Great, let's go '' Austin cheered

'' I can't take you there though,'' I lied

'' Why not,'' Austin asked

I knew I had to get over him becasue I already moved on,'' Nevermind, I can take you there,'' I said sadly

'' Something wrong with you and Cassidy,'' Austin wondered

'' No, I will take you there,'' I sighed

He just smiled as I began to drive.

I dropped him off at Cassidy home ,and she came out to talk to me while Austin went inside.

'' Ally, I know that you like Austin,'' Cassidy smirk

I gave her a weird look.

'' Don't try to hide it, I know. And he is mines so don't try anything,'' Cassidy warned me

'' I don't know where you got that crazy idea from but it isn't true,'' I lied

'' Sure,'' Cassidy laughed walking away.

I started to drive away and wondered how did she know? I never said it out loud or anything.

I had bigger problems then her and Austin. I had to figure out what was wrong with my mom and dad.

They didn't look to happy. I walked back into the house to find it silent.

Mom was on the sofa looking like she was crying.

'' Mom, were you crying,'' I asked worried

'' No,'' She lied

'' What wrong,'' I asked

'' Don't worry right now,'' My Mother assured getting up to get cooking.

I sat down thinking about my life. It was weird. I was so lost at the moment. Then my phone dinged!

 _Gavin Young_

 _G- Hi, beautiful :)_

 _A- Hey, handsome_

 _G- Want to go out today_

 _A- You finshed cleaning the party that fast!_

 _G- Of course not! I hire someone to do that. ;)_

 _A- Fine, where?_

 _G- Out to dinner at this fancy resturant called Ruth Chris ( Ps: It is a real resturant)_

 _A- Wow! Sounds fancy! I would love to go!_

 _G- Great! Also it is a double date with one of my friends._

 _A- Cool can't wait!_

 _End of texts_

'' Hey Dad, can I got out this evening,'' I begged

'' Sure,'' My Dad said without caring.

The hours passed by and finally it was time to get ready.

I had to look really nice. Even nicer than at the party.

I picked out a nice blue dress ( The one Ally wore at the WorldWide Music Awards), curled my hair again, and threw some makeup on again.

I did a turn in the mirror and looked good. Our dinner reservation was at 6:00pm and Gavin didn't want to miss it ,so he picked me up at 5:30.

'' Bye Mom and Dad,'' I called out before leaving.

'' Ally, you look very pretty,'' Gavin said

'' You look nice too,'' I said blushing

'' Hop in,'' Gavin said

His car was a sleek black car. ( Sorry I know nothing about cars)

'' Wow, your car is really nice,'' I chimed in

'' Let's go,'' Gavin laughed.

The car ride wasn't weird at all. We just talked and laughed at our corny jokes.

We walked inside of this beautiful and huge place. Chandeliers were everywhere, candles lit up the place, and it smelt wonderful.

'' 6:00 PM reservation, under Gavin Young,'' He told them

'' This way please,'' the waiter said

'' The other have already arrived,'' The waiter smiled

'' Thanks,'' I told him

When we arrived at the table, can you guess who his friend was?

It was Cassidy! OMG! I sat next her as fakly smiled at the booth.

'' Nice to see you Alls,'' Cassidy smiled

'' You too,'' I smiled very fake

'' Glad to see you again Ally,'' Austin smiled

I quickly smile trying not to make eye contact.

'' Well, are you guys ready to order,'' Gavin asked

'' Yeah,'' We all said in usion

'' I will call a waiter,'' Gavin told us

The waiter came rushing over to us to ask us what we wanted for drink.

'' you have any lemonade,'' I asked kindly

'' Ally! What a silly girl. We will take 4 white wines,'' Cassidy laughed

'' Ok,'' The waiter confirmed

'' Cassidy! I will not drink that,'' I decieded

She just gave me a smirk as the waiter brought our wines to the table and left.

Everyone else sipped on their while I sat with my arms cross.

'' Come on, Alls. It not bad,'' Gavin tried to convinced

'' Ok, one sip,'' I said letting them get to me

That one sip stinged my throat ,and gave off a unusal taste.

'' How did you like it,'' Cassidy smirked

'' Wierd,'' I told her

After that we deciced to order.

'' I will take the caesar salad,'' I stated

'' Make that 2,'' Cassidy chimed in

'' I will take the lobster mac & cheese,'' Austin stated

'' And I will take a steak. Meduim- rare,'' Gavin lastly said

The waiter nodded and walk off to the kitchen.

'' Well that going to take awhile,'' Gavin announced

Just great, more time with Cassidy. Woohoo.

We started talking and everything was going good until Austin and Gavin went to the bathroom.

'' Well I wasn't expecting to see you here,'' Cassidy shot

'' Same for you too,'' I shot back

'' If you would stop looking at my boyfriend that would be nice,'' Cassidy complained

'' Please, I am happy with Gavin,'' I said truthfully

'' Sure, I know you like Austin and you can't say you don't,'' Cassidy declared

'' I tell you the truth. I liked him at first but now I am over him and happy with Gavin,'' I admitted lieing and telling the truth at the same time.

'' OMG, said it. Now stay away from him,'' Cassidy shouted

'' What are you afraid of! That he going to fall for me,'' I yelled

'' Ally..'' Cassidy started and then ended because the boys where coming back.

As soon as Austin sat down she gave him a big old kiss like she was trying to claim him.

Then she whispers in my eyes,'' Watch out, you don't know what I can do.''

That made me feel very uneasy. Gavin look over at me and gave me a hug. I melted right into his arm and they made me feel safe.

Finally the food arrive and everyone started to dig in. When I was opening my dressing for the salad I put it down on the table. Then Cassidy purposely pushed it all over my nice dress.

'' Oh, my bad Ally,'' Cassidy smirked.

Gavin and Austin both had shocked faces as I got up to go to the restroom.

I looked in the mirror and tried to get the dressing off with paper towel. Instead it stained the dress. I sighed as I walked back to the table.

The salad was good though. The rest of the night while everyone else was laughing and talking, I just laid back in defeat.

The best part was when Gavin said it was time to go.

I walked out to his car while he payed for dinner

'' Ally, are you already,'' Austin asked

'' No,'' I told him

'' Can I help,'' He asked

'' No.'' I said not giving him eye contact

Austin frown before walking away.

Gavin and I got in the car ,and the ride home was silent.

'' Next time, we will go out by ourselfs,'' He told me

I smiled and nodded in agreement.

Gavin walked me to the door and grabbed my face. Then planted one on me.

It was indescribeable. After he broke away he saw me blushing like crazy.

'' Your cheeks are pretty cute red,'' He laughed before leaving

I walked into my house and it was 9:00pm. My Mom was on the sofa watching soap opera's while my dad was working on his computer. I quickly walked upstairs to change out of my messy dress, take a shower, put on PJ,and hop into bed.

I was watching T.V when my phone dinged. I thought it was Gavin but it was Austin.

 _Austin_

 _I will always be here whenever you need me._

The text made me smile and fall to sleep.

 **Author Note**

 **Yeah! Chapter complete! Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 7**

Monday came rolling around sooner than I thought. Truthfully, I wasn't looking foward to seeing Cassidy but today was our music project was due! I couldn't have been more exicted to hear everyone elses songs.

I went downstairs to see my mom crying _again_ , but this time she wasn't going to fool me.

''Mom why are you crying,'' I asked

'' Don't worry,'' My mom replied wipping away her tears

'' Too late, I am worried. You know you can tell me anything,'' I assured her

'' Okay, it that I have to make a very diffcult decsion,'' My mother told me

'' What decsion,'' I started before my dad interpurted

'' Ally, you need to get going to school NOW!''

'' K, I am going. Talk to you later mom,'' I told her leaving out the door.

I hopped in my car and drove off to school.

I walked in really to face the fury but of course I didn't

'' Hey, Ally I was just telling everyone about of double date,'' Cassidy smiled

'' Great,'' I fakly cheered before walking to my locker.

I couldn't believe how fake she was! When I was at my locker Gavin came up and tickled me from behind! He was so cute.

'' Hey Ally,'' Gavin smiled

'' Hey Gavin,'' I laughed

'' Me and you, icecream, after school,'' Gavin planned out

'' Sure,'' I smiled

'' Great, I wanted to tell you in-person. Well I have to get to the other side of school,'' Gavin said before giving me a kiss on the cheek

'' Bye,'' I said before he left

'' Ally what's up with you and Gavin,'' Trish teased

'' We are a couple!'' I shouted

Then Trish and Kira started to jump up and down.

'' That's awesome,'' Kira chimed in

Then the bell rung.

'' See you around,'' I shouted

Right when I turned around I ran into Austin making all me and my book fall down.

'' Sorry Ally,'' Austin said

He reached his arm out for me to grab on to so I did. Then he pulled me very close to his face. So close I could feel his breath. He looked straight into my eyes with a deep stare before letting go. It was the most awkward 4 seconds of my life. He got down and picked up my books.

'' Thanks,'' I manganed to get out before quickly trying to walk away

Austin grabbed my arm and smiled,'' Walk to class with me please.''

I nodded and smile before we began walking. Mostly because I was speechless.

Then I saw Cassidy with angry eyes and mouthed,'' Watch out''

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I wasn't going to let her get me me down.

We got through a string of classes before heading to music. ( No pun indeeded)

Unforutely, our project due date was moved to next week. Then we learned about of course music the rest of the class. Class came to a end and I ran outside to text Gavin.

We planned to meet at the icecream place in 30 mintues.

I had enough time to go home and freshing up a bit. I walked inside of my house to a silent house.

I didn't have the time to figure out what was going on so I freshed up and left.

Gavin was already waiting for me at the door.

'' Hey, beautiful,'' He smiled

'' Hey, Gavin,'' replied

We walked inside and can you guess who was at one of the booths. Cassidy!

She must have overheard our conversation.

'' Can we take our icecream to-go,'' I asked Gavin

'' Sure and we can go back to my place,'' He responeded

I order fruity mint swirl and Gavin ordered strawberry.

We drove in separted cars to his house or parents I should say.

I walk into a huge house with a gourment kitchen with chefs , a whole dinning room, and a fancy living room.

'' Woah, Gavin this is... amazing ,'' I shrieked

'' I know,'' he said

We went up the stairs to his bedroom ,and boy it was nice. It was a huge room with a king size bed, whole bathroom attached, and a room service phone on the wall.

'' You have room service,'' I shouted

'' Yeah but I don't use it,'' He whispered

'' What's wrong,'' I asked sitting on his bed eating icecream

'' Well, I don't really want all this,'' He told me while sitting next to me

'' Why not,'' I said

'' I want to be like a normal kid, not a sobby rich kid,'' He sighed

'' So I don't show my house to people that often only special people,'' He winked

'' How am I special,'' I questioned,'' We only been going out for like 4 days''

'' I know your special because I can see it and I can feel it,'' Gavin smiled

I smiled back before asking ,''' Where are your parents,''

'' Well my mom is a moviestar and my dad is a country singer,'' He told me

'' That cool,'' I admitted

'' Yeah, but I don't see they very often,'' He said looking down,'' They are always traveling''

'' Well you will always have me,'' I smiled

Then we ate the rest of our icecream.

'' It was nice having you over, we should do this more often,'' He suggested

'' Yeah! I got an idea. How about I come over Friday spend the night ,and we can spend the whole day saturday together I spend the night again then go back home sunday.'' I suggested

'' That sounds awesome, I agree,'' He said

'' Great,'' I shouted before hugging him.

I started to walk out before Gavin yelled,'' Aren't you forgetting something,'' pointing at his lips.

'' No, what do you want,'' I joked

'' Ally you know,'' Gavin whined

'' I don't,'' I teased with a smile

'' Come give me a kiss,'' He begged

'' Since you asked nicley sure,'' I laughed

I walk towards him and gave him a nice, soft, short kiss before pulling away.

'' You give the best kisses,'' Gavin complimented

'' Thanks handsome, but I gotta go. See you tommorow at school.'' I said quickly before walking away.

I hopped in my car to drive home and when I got there dinner was already made.

'' Come eat with us Ally,'' My dad welcomed me.

I grabbed a biscut and some rice before sitting down.

'' Hey,'' I said

Both of my parents didn't response. They just looked down at their plates.

'' Hi Mom and Dad,'' I said a little louder

'' Hey Ally,'' My mother said sadly

'' Why are you so down,'' I asked

'' Nothing, don't worry,'' My mother said cheerfully

'' Well, can I stay at a friend's house for Friday and Saturday,'' I asked

'' Sure,'' My mother quickly responded

'' Cool,'' I said getting up from the table

As I was walking upstair I heared,'' When are we going to tell Ally,''

'' Let's wait until her sleepover so we can think through everything,''

I had no clue what they were planning to tell me but I was ready to study and go to bed.

And that was excatly what I did. Night Night.

 **Author Note**

 **What does Ally mom and dad hidding find out soon! ALSO THANKS FOR THE POSITIVE REWIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 8**

The days passed quick and Friday came rolling around faster than I expected.

I was in my room packing for the next two days and nights. My parents had said much or do much since that Monday.

I was so ready to leave. I just had to wait until Gavin picked me up. I hearded the horn honk and ran down the stairs

'' Bye Mom and Dad,'' I shouted before leaving the house

'' See you Sunday Ally,'' My mother said before I left.

I hopped into Gavin car, and we drove back to his awesome house.

'' Tommorow we are going somewhere special.'' Gavin said exciting me

'' Where,'' I asked

'' You well see,'' Gavin laughed

'' Cool,'' I said

'' We will go shopping today, so you will be prepared for tommorow,'' Gavin told me

'' Awesome,'' I shouted before walking into his house.

'' But first dinner,''He declared

The kitchen was full of all kinds of different foods. Like crabs,shrimp, mashed potatoes,chicken, fruits, vegetbles, and deserst.

''Let's sit down and eat,'' He declared

We sat down and the first dish came to us. It was some bread.

Then the second dish came to us which was fruit and vegetbles. Then the third dish came which was the meats. Finally, the last dish came which was icecream and cake.

'' I don't know if I can ever eat again,'' I joked

'' Come on silly, we got shopping to do,''Gavin stated

'' Okay, let's go,'' I said

I wobbled my way to the car and got in. We drove to the mall to the beach store.

'' You need to pick out a bathing suit,'' Gavin said

I look around at the selections to see one pieice, two piece, and suba outfits.

I pick out a bright red two piece and it look pretty good on me. We bought it and walked to the next store.

The store was full of fancy ball gowns.

'' Pick one,'' Gavin demanded

I look around at all the one I could chose. I had to stop and pinch myself to make sure that all this was real. It was!

I finally chose a vintage blue dress with sparkles. The only problem was that it was 300 dollars!

'' Don't worry Ally,I can pay for it,'' Gavin said

'' No, I can pick a cheaper one,'' I demanded

Then Gavin grabbed it and ran to pay for it at the front counter.

'' You sure know how to treat a lady,'' I complimented him

He replied with a smile as we walked back to the car. Once we got home it was 7:00 pm.

I change into my Pj's and sat on the bed with Gavin.

'' Why are we in bed so early,'' I asked

'' I don't know,'' Gavin said getting up

'' Follow me,'' Gavin smirk

I got up with a smile and followed him.

This boy had a whole jacuzzi in his backyard. He threw his shirt off, and jumped in.

'' You coming in,'' Gavin smiled

'' No way I...,'' I started before Gavin pulled me in with him

I scream as I hit the warm water. Gavin was laughing as he pulled me up next to him to cuddle.

I sat on his lap as we talked and laughed for like 20 mintues before getting out.

'' Well great, my pj's are now super wet,'' I complained

'' Don't worry, I will be right back,'' Gavin said walking away.

He came back with one of his shirts and shorts. I went to the bathroom to put on his baggy clothes. I couldn't fit the shorst,so I just put on the long shirt.

'' You still look hot,'' Gavin flirted

'' Sure,'' I said rolling my eyes.

'' It only 7:30, lets watch a movie,'' Gavin suggested

'' K, but in your room,'' I said

We sat on the bed and watched The Notebook. At the end I was balling my eyes out.

Gavin handed me tissues saying,'' It wasn't that sad''

'' It was.'' I cried holding on to him

'' Well let's do something fun to cheer you up,'' Gavin suggested getting up

I followed him to the living room and in his closet was fireworks!

He looked at me and I nodded my head. We went into his backyard to shoot some.

They were really pretty in the night sky. The blast of colors in the sky gave me a little hope for the future. Only a little.

After we finshed we just talked about the future.

'' What are your plans for the future,'' I asked Gavin

'' Well, College,'' Gavin said

'' College?'' I questioned

'' Yeah, I am a senior,'' Gavin told me

'' Oh yeah,'' I said sadly

'' Don't worry you almost their,'' Gavin encourge me

'' Yeah 11th grade,'' I smiled

'' You need to be thinking about college too,'' Gavin told me

'' I know I want to major in music,'' I informd

'' Music! You didn't tell me you liked music,'' Gavin shouted excited

'' Come on and play something,'' Gavin asked

I sat at his piano and played Double Take.

'' That was awesome, Alls,'' Gavin complimented

I just smiled and looked at the time. It was 10:00 pm.

'' It time to sleep because we have a early morning,'' Gavin said

'' I am too tired to walk to your bed room,'' I whined

'' Okay,'' Gavin smiled picking me up bridal style.

He carried me up to his room and threw me on the bed.

'' Wait, I need to brush my teeth,'' I sighed

Then he dragged my to the bathroom, and we brushed our teeth together.

'' Get out, I need to use the bathroom,'' I said pushing him out and slapping the door.

After that I hopped in bed. It was so comfy! Gavin soon got in too. We watch a little T.V until I past out.

Then I felt Gavin pull me closer to him and wrap his arms around me. It felt nice. I had a sense on proctection that I never had before.

Lastly he kissed my forehead, and whispered,'' I love you''

That made me smile.

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYS! ( what is that even a word) ON TO THE NEXT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Little Things**

 **Chapter 9**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

'' Morning Ally,'' Gavin whispered

I turn around and smile before Gavin attacked me with kisses.

'' Well let's first,'' I asked getting out of bed

'' Get dress,'' Gavin said,'' You can use the other bathroom.''

'' Great, what attire do I need,'' I questioned

'' Bathing suits,'' Gavin winked

I grabbed my bathing suit and long t-shirt before going to get ready.

'' Hey Alls,'' Gavin called,'' Let's have a contest to see who can get ready first.''

'' Okay, you're on,'' I smirked

I ran to the bathroom, throwing off my clothes to quickly hop in the shower.

After my 10 min shower( yes including my hair), I threw on my bathing suit then my cover-up ( which was a long t-shirt). I rushed did my makeup and put my semi wet hair into a ponytail.

Out of breath I ran to see was Gavin done and of course he was.

'' I been out here for the longest. What took you so long?'' He laughed

'' Hey don't laughed and let's go''' I rushed

'' Okay,'' Gavin said grabbing a basket and a bag.

We left out the house, and you guess it, we went to the beach.

We set up of camp that was really nice.

'' Before we go into the water two things,'' Gavin said

'' Sunscreen and breakfast,'' He called out

After we lathered ourselves in sunscreen, we ate breakfast.

'' This is really nice,'' I said while feeding Gavin a bisciut

'' I know. Me,you, and the ocean,'' He said with his mouth full

All I could do was laughed. After we finshed eating we hopped into the ocean.

'' The water is nice and cool,'' I shouted as I swam around with Gavin.

It was like one on the best days ever! Gavin and I holding on to each other when the waves came. Splashing each other and just being ourselves. We spend all morning at the beach. Around 11:00 am we left to get ready for something us. We went back to his house to eat lunch.

'' This is our down time,'' Gavin stated,'' Around 5:00 we are going to the Annuanal Ball.''

'' OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM SO EXCITED,'' I shouted before giving him the biggest hug.

''I glad you are, now let's eat lunch,'' Gavin smiled

For lunch we had pizza and before I knew it, it was 3:00 pm and I started to get ready.

I washed my hair really good to make it smell nice. I curled it all and let it hang down. I did my makeup the best I had ever did in my whole life. Finally I put on my dress and took a good look in the mirror.

I couldn't believe how good I looked! By the time I was ready it was 4:45 plus Gavin was ready too.

I walked down the stairs to reveal myself to Gavin. He had the biggest smile on his face.

'' You look amazing Ally,'' He complimented

'' Thanks and you look very handsome,'' I smiled

'' One more thing,'' Gavin called out,'' Here'' He said giving me a crown

'' You are my princess,'' He smiled as he took the crown out my hand and put it on my head.

I almost cried but I couldn't ruin my perfect makeup.

Instead I gave him a hug and said,'' How did I end up with such a wonderful boyfriend like you,''

He laughed,'' I don't know but we have to go now,''

I hopped inside the car and drove off to the ball.

Once we got their I walked into a giantic room full on fancy things.

Gavin signed us in and we began to walk around the music filled building.

'' Gorgeous, isn't it,'' Gavin stated

'' Yeah,'' I responded in awe

I looked at all the gold pieces around me and the food.

Chicken, steak, mashed pototates, corn, fruit, and even a chocolate foutain!

I saw Gavin standing in one place and asked,'' What are we waiting for.''

'' Cassidy and Austin,'' He said

Are you for real?! Did he forget what happen last time!

But instead I just lied,'' Great.''

Then I saw Cassidy and Austin walking towards us.

'' Hey Ally,'' Cassidy greeted me

'' Hey Cassidy, I greeted back

'' You look presentable,'' Cassidy commented

'' Thanks.'' I fakley smiled rolling my eyes.

Cassidy had on a beautiful candy apple red on with her hair up in a bun.

She was very pretty that night.

'' So want to eat,'' Austin asked

I couldn't help but laugh.

We walked to a table and eat very quickly.

Then the slow music started up and we walked to the dance floor.

'' May I have this dance,'' Gavin asked

'' Yes,'' I said

I pulled him into a hug and just dance like that until Gavin pulled me out to spin.

After a while Gavin and Cassidy went to go to the restroom.

Austin walked towards me and asked,'' Wanna dance,''

'' Um.. I don't think that the best idea,'' I stated before trying to walk

He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him.

'' I not letting you get away,'' Austin whispered as we dance to the slow music.

'' I told you, I will always be here for you,'' He said

'' Thanks,'' I manage to spit out

We dance for about 2 mintues before Cassidy came back with a angry look.

'' Thanks for keeping him company,'' Cassidy said as nicely as she could

I deciede to just walk away from her and Austin.

Gavin caught up with me then we went to see a live performance.

Everything was awesome and going find until our group went to get some juice.

I was standing right infront of it and Cassidy right beside me. She purposely tipped the bowl so all the drink could spill on me.

'' Woah,'' I screamed as the cold juice went down my dress. I started to walk foward and slipped on the juice infront of me.

Then everyone started to laughed. I look around humiliated and soaked in juice. I heard the laugh and felt them like stabs in the back.

I look over at Gavin laughing up a storm and just walk out the door crying. Well I did end up ruining my makeup.

Mascara was runing down my face and my eyeliner was messed up.

Then I saw Austin come and sit down beside me.

'' Ally, are you all right,'' Austin asked

No respone from me. Because I had nothing to say.

'' Ally are you going to talk?'' He asked again

'' It was sweet of you to come but, I want to be alone,'' I told him

He slowy got up and went back inside.

Two mintues later Gavin came outside and we got in the car.

The ride was completely silence. Once we got to Gavin house I began to pack up my things.

'' Alls, where your going,'' Gavin questioned

'' Home,'' I said

'' Why,'' He asked

'' Because I don't want to be around you,'' I spat

'' Ally, you making a big deal out of nothing,'' Gavin said

'' Oh yeah, I get punch all over me and slip then you laugh,'' I yelled

'' You were the one who was suppose to be comforting me but instead you laugh. You was the one who should have came after me but Austin did. I need to be able to count on you!,'' I screamed

'' I can't do this anymore,'' I cried

'' Are you breaking up with me,'' Gavin asked

'' No, I just need my space,'' I stated

'' Want me to take you home,'' Gavin suggested

'' No, I will walk. See you on Monday,'' I said before walking out the door.

The tears started to pour as I walked through the dark streets. Then it started to rain.

By the time I got home I was completely soaked. I walked inside my home to hear my mom and dad talking.

'' When Ally comes home we have to tell her,'' My dad demanded

'' I know, but I don't know how she going to take it when we tell her we are getting a divorce,'' My mom said

Divorce ringed in my head then I closed the door. I couldn't go in there.

Tear started to rush down my face faster and faster. I hopped in my car to go to the only place I felt safe.

 **A/N: WHERE IS ALLY GOING? I THINK YOU KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Litttle Things**

 **By:Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 10**

I used my hands as windshield wipers for my eyes as I began to drive off.

Life was good for two days. Wow! I drove to... Austin place.

I knocked on his door and he was really surprise to see me. Maybe even confused? 

'' Hey Ally?,'' He said questionable

'' Come in your soaking wet,'' He invited me

'' Thanks,'' I whispered

We sat on the couch next to each other and talked about stuff.

'' What were you doing in the pouring rain,'' Austin asked

'' I don't want to talk about it,'' I muttured back.

'' But can I stay here for the night,'' I asked

'' Sure, but why,'' He questioned

'' I couldn't go home,'' I sort of lied

'' Oh, well make yourself comfy,'' Austin smiled

'' Where are your parents,'' I asked Austin

Then his whole face turned white.

'' Austin?'' I shouted

Then he looked down and walk away. What the heck!

Austin turned around again and said,'' Well I am tired ,so see you Ally,''

Then Austin quickly went up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

I guess it was a touchy subject. I needed something to change into because sleeping in soaked clothes can make me sick.

I took my changes and walked up into his room door. I knocked pretty loud ,but no response.

'' Austin,'' I called out.

Then I relized the door was already opened so I walked in.

Austin room was cute. It was medium- sized with pictures everywhere. He had a salt lamp, laptop, and own bathroom. I began to look at the pictures and I was even up on his wall.

 _First Friend-_ was the description until my photo

Of course he had a photo of Cassidy.

 _First Girlfriend in my new home-_ Was Cassidy description under her photo

Then I got to a photo with the description- _Saddest Day of My Life._

Before I could look at the actual photo Austin caught me.

'' See you looking at my photo wall, did you see you,'' He said

'' Yeah,'' I smiled

'' I needed something to change into,'' I said

'' Oh, I'll grab something,'' Austin smiled

He threw me one of his shorts you could tighten and a t-shirt

'' Thanks,'' I chuckled for no reason

I left to change and wondered, did his parents die? And how in the world did he get that picture of me.

It was only 9:00 pm so I had lots of time to waste before going to bed.

I walked back down to his couch and thought, if his parents were dead why was their two rooms? Who was in the other room?

But I couldn't worry about Austin because I had problems of my own! Honsetly, I couldn't think straight because I had so much on my mind. Urg!

I began to bang my head against the pillow.

'' Ally are you alright,'' Austin laughed

'' Um.. yes! I didn't know you was the standing their,'' I stuttured

He sat next to and smirked. Then Austin started tickling me. Then we were rolling all over the floor.

Then we rolled into a awarked postiton. We were on top of each other so close that if he leaned in he would kiss me!

Wierd! The door bell ronged and he carefully got off of me. He answered the door and can you guess who it was.

Cassidy! Wrong place at the wrong time girl! I knew I had to hide before she saw me.

I quickly jumped into a closet and heardthe conversation.

'' What do you want Cassidy,'' Austin said annoyed

'' You know I didn't mean to spill the drink on Ally,'' Cassidy lied

'' Okay, but why you did you laugh at her,'' Austin asked

'' Please stop defending her. Aren't I your girlfriend,'' Cassidy shouted

'' Yes, but Ally is my friend. And what you did wasn't right,'' Austin shouted back

The closet started to give out on me and I fell out.

'' Oh, that why you were defending her. You was with her behind my back,'' Cassidy cried

'' Cassidy, I wasn't with her, and she was just leaving,'' Austin said

I was shocked. I couldn't believe him. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out the house.

He let Cassidy in and slammed the door. The rain started up again as I walked to my car.

My phone dinged with a text from Austin- _Sorry :(_

This time sorry wasn't good enough. The tears started to pour down my face like the rain poured from the clouds.

As the rain stopped I sat on a bench and thought, wow even Austin was a trader.

I didn't want to go home or to Gavin's.

I just fell asleep in my car and waited until, 9:00 am in the morning to go home.

My eyes where blood-shot red, my nose red, and I had a headache.

I enter my house and my mom and dad said they had something to tell me.

'' Ally,... me and your father are getting a divorce,'' My mother said camly

It had hurt me even more to hear her say that to me. It was like a 1000 knife came and hit me in the back.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran upstairs and flop into my bed. I look into a mirror and thought that I was broken.

I didn't come out for the rest of that day. I didn't answer the 20 messages from Austin and Gavin.

I didn't eat. I didn't cry. I didn't smile. I didn't do anything.

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING. Also if you want to find out about my everyday life go check out my wattpad page Monica12192012 and click on either story.**

 **If you want to keep up with my everyday life then check out Dear Diary where I update every single day! Go check my wattpad page: Monica12192012 or you can type in Monicaawesomesause247! Please check it out. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Little Things**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

Monday was school so I had to get out of bed. I was in the perfect mood to sing my song. Depressed.

When I got to school, Austin came by my locker.

'' Ally, you know I just did that for Cassidy,'' Austin explained

'' That not a excuse, I was really hurting then. You just may it worse,'' I cried pushing him out the way.

'' I got to get to class,'' I muttured

'' ALLY!'' Austin shouted

Then Gavin came.

'' Ally, I..'' Gavin started

'' Just leave me alone,'' I shouted as Gavin tried to hold on to me

'' Ally, can we talk,'' Gavin begged

'' Fine,'' I said giving in

Then the biggest smile came across his face. It made me happy just a little. Just a little.

'' I text you after school,'' He smiled

I nodded as I walked to my class.

The classes when by until lunch.

Then Cassidy came by to talk to me.

'' Now little Ally, stay away from my boyfriend,'' Cassidy said

'' What are you afraid I am going to steal him from you,'' I asked

Cassidy froze for a mintue.

'' No, I have faith in him,'' Cassidy lied

'' If you did you wouldn't be threathing me,'' I spated walking away

I had enough of that girl. She let a boy come inbetween our friendship!

I sat alone at lunch until Austin came and sat down.

I quickly tried to get up until Austin said,'' Ally, what I did wasn't right and I am sorry. You are my first friend and I can't lose you.

I sat down and he looked straigth into my eyes.

'' Ally, what wrong,'' Austin asked

I broke away from his stare and heard the bell ring.

'' See you,'' I shouted before running off

After a while music came.

'' Okay, who is ready to share there project,'' Ms. Hall shouted

'' I go,'' I said getting up

I got prepare to sing and started

Sad Beautiful Tragic- By: Taylor Swift

 _ **Long handwritten note, deep in your pocket**_

 _ **Words, how little they mean, when they're a little**_

 _ **too late**_

 _ **I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket**_

 _ **Good girls, hopeful they'll be and how long will wait**_

 _ **We had a beautiful magic love affair**_

 _ **What a sad beautiful tragic love affair**_

 _ **In dreams, I meet you in long conversation**_

 _ **We both wake in lonely beds, and different cities**_

 _ **And time is taking its sweet time erasing you**_

 _ **And you've got your demons and darling they all look**_

 _ **like me**_

 _ **Cause we had a beautiful magic love affair**_

 _ **What a sad beautiful tragic love affair**_

 _ **Distance, tire me, break down, fighting**_

 _ **Silence, this train runs off its tracks**_

 _ **Kiss me, try to fix it, would you just try to listen**_

 _ **Hang up, give up, for the life of us we can't get it**_

 _ **back**_

 _ **A beautiful magic love affair**_

 _ **What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic,**_

 _ **beautiful**_

 _ **What we had, a beautiful magic love affair**_

 _ **What a sad beautiful tragic love affair**_

 _ **We had a beautiful magic love affair**_

 _ **What a sad beautiful tragic love affair**_

 _ **The End**_

Everyone started to clap. I was happy for like one second before I remeber what the song was about. Then I was sad again. I quickly sat down.

Then it was Austin group turn to sing.

I have no clue what the heck they were singing because my mind was somewhere else.

The class ended and I started to outside until Austin caught up with me.

'' Ally, something wrong,'' Austin declared pulling me straight to his face.

'' Nothing wrong,'' I lied pulling myself back

'' Ally, stop lying to me,'' Austin shouted

I justed walked away and got in my car. I drove away back home.

I walked in to see only my dad on the couch.

'' Where mom,'' I asked

'' She packing,'' My Dad responded

'' For what,'' I questioned

'' Oh.. She moving to Africa,'' My Dad muttered

My heart just sunk down into the floor.

Africa!? That was like the other side of the world.

My mother came out with some of her bags ready and saw my heart-broken face.

'' Ally, the offer just came up and I couldn't pass it up,'' My mom explained

'' But what about me,'' I cried

'' You will stay with your dad and I will come vist as soon as I can,'' My mother smiled

My phone dinged and I muttered,'' I gotta go''

'' Wait, last thing is I leave in two days,'' My mother confessed

I contuied out the door and slammed it. It was my only way to get my emotions out.

I didn't know how to feel. Sad,angry, heart-broken?

I meet up with Gavin at his beautiful house and slapped a fake smile on my face.

He didn't fall for it though.

'' Ally, something wrong,'' He asked

'' No.'' I lied

We sat on his couch and he said he was really sorry. Next time he would be their for me.

I forgave Austin so it would feel wrong not to forgive Gavin.

'' I forgive you, Gavin,'' I smiled

He gave me a big hug while made my feel better just a little.

'' Now Ally, the truth please,'' Gavin asked

'' What,'' I asked

'' What wrong,'' Gavin questioned

'' My...'' I started

Should I tell him? Should I keep it inside?

I couldn't tell him.

'' My cat ran away,'' I lied

'' Oh, Ally,'' He said pulling me into a hug.

'' We can go and get another cat if you want,'' He suggested kissing me on the forehead

'' No, no one can replace that cat,'' I said thinking that that cat was my mom

'' What can I do,'' Gavin asked

'' Just stay with me,'' I smiled snugging up with him

'' Okay,'' He smiled back

I fell asleep on him and he carried me to his bed.

I woke up around 12:00 am and decided to go home.

'' Gavin, I am going home,'' I whispered

'' No, stay,'' He begged

'' I need to go home. School is tommorow,'' I told him

'' Um, okay I love you,'' He muttured

I started to turn really red then I left.

I went straight to bed and dreamth about Gavin.

I was just glad to have a good dream.

 **Author: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **IMPORTANT MUST READ(PLEASE!):**

 **A HURRICANE IS PREPARED TO HIT SO IF I CAN'T GET A CHAPTER UP THAT IS WHY!**

 **CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **or Monica12192012 so you can follow my daily life in dear diary.**

 **Thanks for the great review I am really thankful.**

 **I am going to start doing review shoutouts. So if you give this chapter a positive review I will give you a shoutout in chapter 12! Even if you are a guest!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Review Shoutouts! :)**

 **Thank you so much to :Guest:DarkAngel27: This chapter is GREAT! I find the whole story interesting and I can't wait for the next chapter :)**

 **Thank you so much for the awesome review!**

 **And your wish is granted ;) On to the story!**

My mothers flight was today. Today was the day she left. 8 in the morning.

We packed up the car and drove to the airport. My mother was bubbling full of joy.

She was so happy, she didn't even notice I was sad.

Once we got to the airport, she checked in and when to the gate. Soon it was time for her to leave.

'' I come vist soon,'' She promise before pulling me into a hug

'' Don't leave me,'' I begged hugging her again

'' Ally, I have to go,'' My mom told me

'' Gate 5 boarding now,'' The income said

'' Bye Ally,'' My mom smiled

'' I love you,'' she said as she walked away.

I watched her walk away from me and didn't try to stop her.

But I wasn't sad, I was angry. She left me and was happy about it.

'' Come Ally, you need to get to school,'' My dad called out

I walked away with my dad then felt sad. He drove me to school and I got a tardy pass.

I got to class and wanted to ball my eyes but I payed attention anyways.

That school day seem to drag on until the end. (Duh)

'' Hey Alls, why were you late,'' Trish asked

'' Um, my alarm didn't go off,''' I lied

'' Oh,then why are you so down,'' Kira laughed

'' Sleepy,'' I fake yawned

'' See you Alls,'' They smiled

I turned around and saw Austin. Great.

'' Why were you late,'' Austn asked

'' Why are you people so nosy!'' I shouted walking away

He grabbed my hand and told me,'' Hey, I was just worried about you,''

'' Than stop worrying about me! I am not your girlfriend,'' I yelled yanking my hand back

'' Ally,'' Austin called out

I ingored him and keep walking to my car.

Then I felt really bad. I shouldn't have treat him like that. I shouldn't have toke my angry out on him.

MY LIFE UGR!

I went ahead and went home.

Once I had open the door I see my dad with another women!

'' Oh, Ally this is Lauren, my girlfriend,'' He smiled

I was shocked!

'' Lauren this is Ally,'' He said

My Dad pulled my aside and asked,'' So do you like her,''

I gave him I know you didn't just ask me that face.

'' Whats wrong? Isn't she nice.'' He questioned

'' No, what's wrong with YOU! It hasn't even been 24- hours and you expect me to accepet another woman into my life like that. I can't believe you,'' I yelled before walking out the door.

Once I got in my car it became clear to me. My dad cheated on my mom!

That why she left and thats how he had a lady so fast.

I drove off to the park to think about things.

I sat on the bench and looked at the pawn in front of me.

'' Hey,'' I heard behind me

I turn around and it was Austin.

I invited him to sit.

'' What are you doing here,'' I asked

'' I come here to relax. And you?'' He asked

'' To think about life,'' I responeded

'' I am sorry about early. I had a bad morning,'' I huffed

'' No problem, I know how girls can be,'' He laugh

I rolled my eyes.

'' How, I thought you were a only child,'' I asked

'' I am but I did have a mom,'' He said

'' Where is your mom,'' I questioned

He froze for a minutes before replying,'' I don't like to lose people, which is why I worry so much about you. You remind me of her.''

'' That nice,'' I smiled

'' Ally, I don't want to lose you. Promise me I wouldn't lose you no matter what,'' He smiled

'' I promise,'' I smiled back

'' I love you,'' He whispered in my ear

I didn't know what to say now. Did I love him back? As a friend I was guessing. I hadn't even said I love you to my boyfriend!

He noticed and laughed,'' You don't have to say it back,''

'' Um, I have to say it to someone else before you,'' I said

'' Cool,'' He said totally cool about it

'' You are pretty cool,'' I told him before resting my head on his shoulder.

He looked straight into my eyes and I knew what he wanted.

'' If I did this would I lose you,'' He asked

'' No,'' I smiled

He grabbed my face and kissed me. And I kissed him back.

I knew it was wrong but at the same time it felt so right.

But I cheated on Gavin and that wasn't right. Now more guilt put on top of everything else I have locked up inside. Just Great. I was a cheater just like my dad! :(

I slowly pulled away from him because I knew it wasn't going to happen again.

I also knew that I love you was in a different way. Not the right way.

We both smiled at each other as we read each other minds.

'' Friends,'' He smiled

'' Friend,'' I smiled back

I rested my head on his shoulder and said,'' Austin,''

'' What Ally,'' He said

'' I love you too,'' I whispered

Then a smile grew across his face.

 **Author Note: PLOT TWIST! Woah! That came out of nowhere! Hope you enjoyed! :) It kind of remind me of the whole Austin, Ally, and Kira Drama in season 2 ! HAHA**

 **Luckly I am still here and the hurricane didn't affect my part of town much!**

 **But it is still going on so pray for me! Go check out my wattpad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012 and follow my everyday life in my book Dear Diary!**

 **Thanks for reading! Ps: I am still doing review shoutouts so don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Review Shoutout!**

 **The review: Guest:well damn I honestly did not see that coming please update soon :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **And your wish is granted!**

Once I left Austin,I felt awful.

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Then Gavin texted me which made it worst.

 _Gavin_

 _G- Hey babe. My birthday is coming soon! Having a party! Wanna come?_

 _A- Sure_

 _G- Cool, love u!_

Tears started to come down my face. I would have had no problems saying it if that whole Austin thing didn't occur.

It toke all my strength to text it back because I knew it wouldn't mean anything.

 _A- I love you too!_

 _G- :)_

Then I ready started to choke up. He is such a sweet guy and I went and did that to him.

I walked back inside my house and went straight to my room. My mom had emailed me about her flight.

 _P- Still got 6 hours to go. :(_

 _A- I miss you so much already :(_

 _P- Me too Alls :)_

 _A- Mom,you know that dad had a girlfriend?_

She took a while to respond before saying

 _P- Yes..._

 _A- Mom, how does being cheated on feels like_

 _P- It feel horrbile. You thought that person loved you but they really played you like a game. Don't cheat Ally. :(_

'' Too late,'' I thought

 _A- If I did cheat on someone. How can I get that person to forgive me?_  
 _P- Well,can you tell me the truth Ally._

 _A- I cheated! I cheated on my boyfriend and I feel so bad. Please help!_

 _P- What!?_

 _A- I kiss another boy. :(_

 _P- You need to tell him!_

 _A- But I don't wanna! :(_

 _P- Ally! Lying isn't going to get you anyway! I am really disapointed in you._

 _A- I know_

 _P- Ally, I think you should sleep on it. Wake up in the morning and decide what to do._

 _A- K, Love you :)_

 _P- Love you too, xoxo_

I wanted to go to bed but all I could think about was Gavin... and Austin.

I decided to talk to Gavin. I called him.

'' Hey Alls,'' He answered cheerfully

'' Hey Gavin,'' I barley said.

I was sweating. My throat was dry and I felt like I was going to pass out.

'' Do you need anything,'' He asked

'' Gavin, we need to talk,'' I forced out

'' In-person,'' He questioned

Which was better on the phone or in-person.

'' No, now'' I decided

'' Gavin, I cheatedonyou,'' I said super fast

'' You went to the Zoo,'' He said

This was a lot harder than I had thought.

'' Never mind, we need to speak in-person,'' I told him

'' Okay, Bye,'' He said hanging up

I couldn't get it out so I couldn't fall asleep.

'' I cheated on Gavin,'' I shouted in my room to get it out.

It made me feel a little bit better.

I fell asleep after a while and didn't wake until morning.

I went downstairs to hear my dad talking on the phone.

'' I know right, their team are such cheaters.'' He yelled

I turned on the T.V to see the show cheaters on.

I got in the car and turned on the radio to hear,'' She is such a liar and cheater,''

The guilt was really coming on to me.

I walked into school and heared the girl talking about the girl that cheated.

I went to class and the teacher said,'' Today's lesson is on cheating.''

That was the last straw. I asked the teacher to be excuse and went into the bathroom.

Cheater was on the stall. And one of the girls were crying for being cheated one. I just could escape!

I was going crazy!

I came back to class and hear the lesson. It was about cheating on test and things like that.

Gavin caught me before I left school.

'' Hey Ally, still wanna talk,'' He smiled

'' Yeah,'' I replied

'' I will meet you at my place,'' I told him

'' K,see you,'' He smiled

'' I love you,'' He told me before walking away.

'' That who,'' Austin commented

'' Austin!'' I snapped

'' You told me I love you before your boyfriend wow,'' He laughed

'' I don't want to talk about it,'' I spat trying to walk away

'' Ally, was it true? Do you love me?'' He asked

I didn't know what to say. If I said the wrong thing I would regret it. But if I said the right, it would make me feel even worst.

'' Austin..'' I started

'' Hey Austin! Got any plans.'' Cassidy asked

This was the one time that I was glad came Cassidy.

'' See you Austin and Cassidy,'' I called out before running to my car.

I drove to Gavin's and he let me in.

'' We need to talk,'' I told him

'' Yeah, but first a surprise,'' He smiled

He ran to another room and brought back a box.

'' Open it,'' He smiled

I opened it and it was a cat.

'' Gavin, you shouldn't have,'' I smiled

'' Don't worry, the cat can stay with me,'' Gavin laughed

'' You seem so down so I when and got you another one,'' Gavin smiled

'' Your the best,'' I gigle before giving me a hug.

'' I did it because I love you,'' Gavin reminded me

The 3 words! Not again! This was like the fifth time he said it!

'' I love you too,'' I forced out

I felt so dirty saying that to him. It was so wrong. Even the cat was shaking it's head! Or was I just going crazy.

'' Well do you want something to eat before we talk.'' He asked

'' Darn it, I forget about the whole talking think,'' I thought

'' Sure,''I said

He got up and left to get the food.

'' What am I going to do? Tell the truth or put it off,'' I thought

'' Tell the truth,'' The cat said

My head was going wild.

'' So, what did you want to talk about,'' He asked

'' Gavin I..'' I started but I couldn't tell him

'' Oh man, I just forgot it,'' I lied

'' That fine,'' He laughed

'' I gotta go upstairs to do homework, you can stay as long as you want,'' He smiled

I knew I had to tell him. Somehow. A letter! I grabbed my cat, some paper and a pen, and started writing.

 _Dear Gavin,_

 _What I am about to tell you might ruin our relationship forever! :(_

 _I did something very very wrong to you. I tried to tell you on the phone and in-person but it didn't work. The only way was to write it down. I am going come right out and say it. I cheated on you. I didn't go to the zoo. I kiss another boy in the park. And I felt really bad._

 _I promise that if I could go back in time it wouldn't happen. I feel so wrong! And I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't go to sleep. And then you got me a cat and everything was wrong. I can't keep hiding it because it would hurt worst in the future. I really sorry and I hope you can forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _Ally._

I ran upstairs and toke a big gulp.

'' Gavin,you need to read this,'' I cried

I handed him the letter and he started to read it.

After he finshed, he look at me with tears in his eyes.

He quickly suck them up before saying,'' I need time to think,''

I left with the cat and went home.

'' Hey Ally, Lauren cooked dinner come eat,'' He smiled

I put my cat up in my room but even though I told Gavin I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I sat down to eat dinner with them.

'' The food pretty good,'' I complimented Lauren

'' Thank you,'' She smiled

She seemed nice I guess.

But for the first time in forever, dinner was peaceful. We had a calm conversation and ate good food!

I went back into my room to email my mom.

 _A- You're in Africa yet._

 _M- Yes but it is 12:00 am in the morning. I am so twisted._

 _A- Cool! See anything yet_

 _M- Nope, I am starting tommrow!_

 _A- I need more help!_

 _M- What happened?_  
 _A- He gave me a cat!_

 _M- What's wrong with that?_  
 _A- Then I told him and he also cried_

 _M- OMG_

 _A- I know, even though I told him I still feel bad._

 _M- You need time. And I need to go to bed!_

 _A- Haha, talk to you tommorow. Love you!_

 _M- Love you too._

'' I need someone to talk too,'' I shouted

'' I could talk to you,'' Lauren said outside the door.

'' Come in,'' I said

''Well what' s the problem,'' She asked

'' I am..,'' I started

'' Wait how can I trust her,'' I thougt

'' I have a cat,'' I called out

'' She is so cute,'' Lauren smiled picking her up.

'' Where is all her stuff,'' Lauren asked

'' I need to get it,'' I chirped

'' I can go with you,'' She suggested

'' Maybe you can get it without me?'' I asked

'' Ok, only this one time,'' She laughed as she left the room.

My phone dinged

It was from Austin.

 _Austin_

 _Austin- I can't stop thinking about you._

I had no idea what to say. I was thinking about him too. I think.

 _Ally- Um.. Cool_

 _Austin- hahaha you so cute_

 _Ally- I know :)_

 _Austin- Somehow this isn't awkwared_

 _Ally- We are friends aren't we._

 _Austin- Yes :)_

 _End of Conversation_

I couldn't think straigth. My mind was here then there. Everywhere.

I didn't know what to do.

 **Author Note: At first I didn't like this chapter but now going back and reading it, it's one of my favorites! Don't Cheat! Spread Love!**

 **Check out my wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! And don't forget to review. ( Still doing review shoutouts)**

 **Let's get this chapter to 50 view and I will post the next chapter on tomorrow! Starting small!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 14.**

When I woke up,Lauren had all the cat stuff set up. I guess she was really nice! I guess.

I had to give the cat a name.

'' Penny,'' I decided in honor of my mother.

I left for school and ran right into Gavin. Great.

He quickly picked up his books and left not saying a word. I must have really hurt him.

'' Hey Ally,'' Austin said

'' Don't Hey Ally me,'' I snapped,'' You are the reason he is like this. You are the reason I am suffering. I don't want to see you again, don't talk to me, and don't message me anymore. Just leave me alone!''

'' Ally, if that what's you want then fine,'' He told before he walked away.

I had lost him. And he lost me.

The day was slow but after school I decided to go talk to Gavin.

'' Hey Ally wanna go skating after school,'' Trish asked

'' I can't have to go to my boyfriend house,'' I told her .

'' Ohhh! Have fun,'' Trish laughed

'' Not too much fun,'' Kira winked

'' Kira,'' I laughed.

I drove as fast as I could to Gavin house and jumped out my car.

When I knocked on the door his maid answered. Weird.

'' Where is Gavin,'' I asked her

'' In his room,'' She asked

I walked up the stairs and heard weird noises.

'' I love you,'' I heard

'' I love you too,'' I heard back

Then my heart broke in a million pieces. I started to wonder such I open the door to make sure. I mean we never offical broke-up.

I opened the door and saw just what I expected.

But then at the same time it wasn't what I expected.

Gavin was cheating on me with...Cassidy!

'' Ally, it not what it looks like,'' Gavin explained

'' So, you didn't just say I love you to Cassidy. WOW I must be deaf,'' I yelled

'' I can't believe you,'' I cried leaving the room.

Gavin followed me and tried to grab my arm.

'' Stop, I already lost someone and gave up roller skating. Just leave me alone.'' I screamed

'' Ally, I don't understand why you are upset. You did it to me,'' He tried to defend his self

'' That does mean you can go and do it back to me,'' I said

'' It hurts does it and don't come to my birthday party,'' He said

I couldn't believe that guy!

I turned around and left his house. I never wanted to see him!

I had to tell Austin! I drove as fast as I could to Austin place and knocked on the door.

He saw me and walked away from the door.

'' Austin we need to talk,'' I shouted through the door.

'' I don't want to talk to you,'' He yelled

'' Please, we need to talk,'' I yelled

'' Just leave,'' He shouted

'' URG!,'' I yelled leaving his house. I got back in my car and I drove back home.

I ran right to my computer to talk to my mom.

 _A- Mom I need you right now!_

 _P- Ally I need to go_

 _A- Why_

 _P- Ally this is the end_

 _A- What?!_

 _P- I have a new life now. I need to forget my old life._

 _A- Mom you are freaking me out!_

 _P- I am not coming to vist. I am never coming back!_

 _A- Really_

 _P- Yes, I want to forget you and Lester!_

 _A- Why?_

 _P- I have a new boyfriend and he has a daugther. That is your replacement._

 _A- Mom you are leaving me alone._

 _P- Yes, this is my last time talking to you. Don't call and don't email me anymore._

 _A- I hate you!_

 _P- I HATE YOU TOO!_

The last message toke a jab right into my heart. Now I had no one. Not Austin, not Gavin, not even my own mother.

Tear started to pour down my face. Everyone were such liars even me.

My cat came up on me and cuddle with me. That didn't even put a smile on my face.

'' Hey Ally, me and Lauren are going on a 2 day cruise,'' My dad cheered

'' Dad, I need you,'' I begged

'' Too bad, I spended a lot of money,'' He laughed

'' Peace,'' He yelled

Now I don't even have my dad. Great.

I started to cry a river and I couldn't stop.

I cried so much my sheets and covers were wet.

Hopefully, tommorow was better

 **A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED. MAKE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 15 IT IS REALLLY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!**

 **Check out my wattpad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Let's get this chapter to 70 views!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Review Shoutout!**

 **Review:oh my god! that was hella crazy! Gavin shouldn't have said she loves Cassidy right after the break up even though Ally did that, that is just a low blow. And wtf was with her mom lol she is f**king cray cray anyways update soon!**

 **Thanks for the review!**

I was wrong! So wrong the next day was worst.

I went to school and everyone was looking at me wierd.

'' She is such a thought,'' Someone muttured

'' What's going on,'' I though

Even Trish and Kira was looking at me strange.

'' Did you even read it,'' Trish spat

'' That so low of you Ally,'' Kira snapped

I went to read it and it said:  
 _Dear Gavin,_

 _What I am about to tell you might ruin our relationship forever! :)_

 _I did something very very wrong to you. I tried to tell you on the phone and in-person but it didn't work. The only way was to write it down. I am going come right out and say it. I cheated on you. I didn't go to the zoo. I kiss another boy in the park. And I felt really good._

 _I promise that if I could go back in time I would do it again. I feel so good! And I have stopped thinking about you. I easily went to sleep. And then you got me a cat and I hated it.I really want to break- up with you and never see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Ally._

 _(A/N: READ THE REAL LETTER IN CHAPTER 13)_

He had edited my letter to make me sound like a jerk and then posted it all over school!

I ripped one of them down and threw it away.

'' Wow, Ally I never though you would go that far,'' Austin said

'' I didn't write that,'' I tried to explain

'' That's what they all say,'' Austin laughed

He wasn't going to listen. No one would listen.  
I went ahead and walked to class.

Before class started, someone passed me a letter.

 _Dear Ally,_

 _A person like you don't deserve to live!_

I started to tear up and everyone else started to laugh.

I felt so alone, now I had no one. Not a single person.

But they were right. I didn't want to live anymore. If the world was like this. Then maybe it would be better without me.

The day went by slow unfortuely. Before I left school, Cassidy crew came towards me.

'' Hey Ally, the thought,'' Cassidy smiled as Trish and Kira laughed.

'' Just leave me alone,'' I muttured

'' Sure right after this,'' Cassidy smirked before slapping me in the face.

'' Ouch,'' I yelled as Trish and Kira punched and kicked me

'' What did I ever do to you,'' I cried

'' You stole my boyfriend for me,'' She yelled before giving me one last punch in the face.

I started to cry and Cassidy laughed,'' Go cry in the corner! Better yet kill yourselves!''

I quickly got in my car and drove home.

No one was home and my mom wouldn't talk back to me.

I called my dad to hear'' On Vacation with my boo! Leave a message,''

'' Dad, I need you right now.'' I shouted throwing my phone.

Ding! My phone went.

The text said: You are so ugly.

Ding!

Text: GO Die

Ding!

Text: Thought

Ding!

Text: I wish you were dead

Ding!

Text: Your so slow

Ding

Text: Crybaby!

Why were they being so mean! Why did I have to go through this!

I grabbed a knife and ran to the bathroom.

I cut myself one time, and the blood came oozing out.

I cut myself again on the other wrist.

'' Your mom hates you,'' I cried

'' Your Dad left you when you need him the most,'' I cried

'' You left Austin for your cheating boyfriend,'' I cried

'' You have no friends,'' I cried

I cut myself everytime.

I was ready to end my life. I had nothing to live for.

I decided to drown myself in the bathtub.

I started the water and was about to get in into I hear,'' Don't do that!''

I turned around and it was a a little white thing floating around?  
Was I going crazy?

'' Hello,'' I called out

'' Right here Ally,'' The white thing shouted

I started to scream and act like a crazy person until the thing said,'' Calm down! We need to talk.''

I carefully sat down on a chair and asked,'' What do you want? Are you trying to kill me or something?''

'' No, silly! I am your guardian!,'' The white thing laughed

'' I am here to help you learn and save your life,'' The white thing explained

'' And if I didn't notice, you tried to kill yourselve just now,'' The white thing asked

'' Um, yes?" I said

'' The world stills needs you,'' The white things said,'' Your not done yet.''

'' What's your name,'' I asked the thing

'' Your can call me, Stan ,'' Stansmiled

'' Ally,'' I said

'' I going to show you that the little things matter to,'' Stan smiled

I looked at Monica like what the heck.

'' Come, cover your cuts and we have somewhere to go,'' He demanded

What the heck was going on?

 **A/ N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Wattpad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Thanks for reading! Let's get to 100 views**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Little Things**

 **By Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **Guest:Please update! When will Austin realize?**

 **Guest:jesus Christ that chapter aggravated me so much I'm guessing gavin rewrote that what a f**king asshole :( poor ally**

 **Guest: UPDATE i like this arc**

 **Thanks for all the lovelt review!**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update thought! :)**

I covered my cuts and headed to Sonic Boom.

I went inside and saw Dez.

'' Hey Ally,'' Dez bursted out

'' Hey Dez,'' I muttured

'' Something wrong,'' Dez asked

'' No,'' I lied looking down at the ground.

'' Okay, you not going to talk. You can go up to the music room,'' He said

I quickly walked up and sat down.

My phone dinged.

'' Don't. Pick. Up. That. Phone,'' Stan demanded

'' Ok,'' I said

'' Play something,'' Stan suggested.

'' I am too sad to play,'' I whined

'' Come on Ally,'' Stan started

'' Wait I hear something,'' I hushed him

'' Austin do you know what's wrong with Ally,'' Dez asked

'' Someone posted a personal letter of hers all over school,'' Austin laughed

'' Why are you laughing. She is really hurt,'' Dez fussed

'' I don't care about her anymore,'' Austin pointed out.

Just great!

'' Austin, don't be like your mother,'' Dez yelled

'' I will never be like my mother. She didn't love anyone. '' Austin said

'' She did love you Austin,'' Dez corrected

'' Then why did she give me away,'' Austin cried

'' It was for the best,'' Dez told him

'' Yeah, I guess,'' Austin agreeded

'' You know she was a drug addict. We couldn't risk anything happen to you,'' Dez smiled

What? Why did I remind him of his mother!

'' Now, help me out and go check on Ally,'' Dez demanded

'' Okay, only because you asked,'' Austin smiled

I quickly moved back into my position so he didn't supect anything.

'' Hey Ally,'' Austin said

I didn't look at him or say anything.

'' Dez send me up here to see are you alright. Are you alright,'' He asked nonchalant( A/N: I just love that word!)

'' You don't even care,'' I cried trying to walk out

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled the wrist covers off.

He could all my cuts.

'' Don't tell anyone,'' I demaded

'' Ally, '' He started

'' Wait till the whole school hear about this,'' He laughed walking out

'' Austin, if you tell them that. Then I will tell everyone that your Mom was a drug addict and she gave you away,'' I threathed

Austin turned around and gave me I hate you looks.

'' You wouldn't,'' He growled

'' I would,'' I said

He walked away without saying a word .

'' You can't Ally,'' Stan said

'' That not fair,'' I shouted

'' Life isn't fair. You will have to learn to deal with it,'' Stan told me

'' Let's go, I need sleep,'' I suggested

We left and I chilled at home.

No friend and no parents all alone. Awesome.

I went to bed and got ready for the next day at school.

Once I arrived everyone surrounded me.

'' Hey Ally, how bout you take that knife to your heart,'' Someone laughed

'' Let's see those wrists,'' Someone demanded

'' Back off,'' Cassidy yelled

Trish and Kira pinned me againsted the wall as Cassidy pulled up my sleeves.

'' How pathetic is that,'' She laughed

'' I thought Austin was lying ,'' She smiled

He told they! I was going get him were it hurted.

'' I have a annoucement,'' I shouted

Everyone froze to look at me.

'' Austin mom,'' I started

I saw Austin evil eyes staring at me and I couldn't finshed.

'' Nevermind,'' I said

'' Whoa, way to get back at Austin,'' They all laughed walking away.

Austin walked towards me and pushed me down.

'' You better not had told them,'' He said.

I could see it wasn't angry he was feeling. It was hurt.

He was hurting.

'' Good Job Ally,'' Stan smiled

'' You are starting to pick up the little thing,'' Stan said

'' Yeah, but it isn't helping me out,'' I snapped

'' You have to wait,'' Stan told me

I went to class and sat down with the rest of the kids.

'' We are doing pair projects,'' Ms. Smith said

'' You can pick your topic but I pick your partner,'' She said

'' Okay, Dill with Trish, Cassidy with Kira, Ally with .. Austin,'' She said

I couldn't believe it! Really Austin! I rather him than Cassidy though.

'' Ms. Smith, can I change parnters,'' Austin asked

'' No,'' She said sternely.

I looked on the board at our project choices.

One caught me eye. Life.

Life was going to be my topic.

'' You have to make a powerpoint, write a song, and give a speech,'' Ms. Smith chirped

'' You have one week. Good luck,'' She concluded

Then the bell rung. It was the end of the day.

'' Austin, I started

'' Just do it by yourself. Put my name on it,'' He snapped before walking out.

'' What going on with him,'' I asked Stan

'' He is hurting,'' Stan sighed

'' What can I do,'' I ask

'' Wait awhile,'' Stan responed

'' How long,'' I questioned

'' Until you are ready,'' He smiled

I gave him a little smiled before walking out.

 **A/ N: Please don't bully. It is not nice.**

 **It hurts people!**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **Guest:Pls update really soon ! F i hope she is have a nightmare because i can't believe Austin he is really stuip but also hurt but still.. I love this story pls update really soon ...**

 **Thanks for reviewing!But sorry I been busy but on to the story!**

The house was so empty without my dad or my mom.

No friend,nobody.

'' Let's go for a walk,'' Stan suggested

'' Yeah,'' I said

I began to walk. I walked all the way to the small pond.

I sat on the green grass as the wind blowed in my hair.

I watched the ducks and the baby ducks follow each other.

They didn't leave anyone behind. They stuck together.

I smiled a little as I wished real life was like that.

I wished that we all would stick together.

But someone is always going to leave the line.

You can't keep everyone.

Even though you want too.

I think and enjoy the time.

The sunsets and I was about to leave until I saw Austin on a bench.

'' Austin,'' I holler

His sharp eyes look in my direction.

'' Ally,'' He says annoyed

'' I decided on a topic,'' I say trying to make conversation

'' I told you, I don't care,'' He says coldly getting up

'' Is something wrong,'' I ask. Then he stops.

Then he starts walking again.

'' Austin, what's wrong,'' I asked

'' Nothing,'' He says lowly

Almost a whisper.

I began to walk away before he says,'' Ally, thanks for not telling anyone''

''Your welcome,'' I whisper as I began to walk faster away.

Then I feel his hands on me and I turn around.

'' No really, thank you,'' He smiled

What the heck was going on. One mintue you don't want to talk to me. Then the next you are thanking me?!

'' Your welcome,'' I say again walking away.

'' Wait what is the project topic,'' He ask

'' Life,'' I note

He smiles before walking away into the sunsetting sun.

Then a ladybug flys on me. I shurgg it off

Then I saw Gavin walking alone. He look sad.

He saw me and started to walk towards me.

'' Ally!'' He cried

I just stared at him in a lost face. I couldn't say anything.

'' Ally, I knew I had to find you,'' He broke out crying

I was so confuzed.

'' My...mo..m is dead,'' He stuttered

My heart sunk. I could forget everything he done for now.

'' Gavin, I feel really bad,'' I stated

He pulled me into a hug as he cried on me.

We went to sit on a bench and watch the ducks again.

'' Ally, did anything happen with your mom ever,'' He asked

I froze for a second before saying,'' She left,''

'' She left for Africa and decide to leave me behind too.'' I whispered

'' Oh,'' Gavin said

'' Well, I better get going,'' He added walking off.

I went home too.

I watched some T.V and cooked pasta for dinner.

'' Why do I have to live in this world,'' I think

I go to my bedroom and see Penny, the cat.

'' Please don't leave me,'' I say cuddling her as she purrs loudly.

I go to bed and wake up in the morning.

Another day, school again! Great.

I walk in as everyone starts to snicker at me.

'' I can see why,''I hear a girl muttur

Everyone steps back as Cassidy steps ups.

'' Wow Ally, even your mom didn't want you,'' Cassidy laughs as the whole school joins here.

I can see Austin laughing a up a storm as I run to the bathroom.

What was left of my heart was just shattered.

I should have never trusted Gavin!

I start to cry but then a ladybug flys on me.

I can't help but smile a little bit.

'' See Ally, it is the little things that matter,'' Stan smiles

'' You are right,'' I say wipping my tears and heading out the bathroom.

I was ready to face the school.

 **A/N: WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END!**

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. STILL HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Review Shoutout!**

 **Guest: hasssssssssss she is gonna get confidence and not let anything hurt her yayyyyyyy please update soon it was really good.**

 **Guest: Is ally in a coma? Because that would explain stan**

 **My answer: Haha! No, Stan is like an angel!**

 **Via:I am literally about to cry because of all of the things that are happening. Seriously, you are an EXTREMELY AWESOME author. And you have pure talent to be able to write these emotions. I can't wait for more!**

 **This reviews are just lovely!**

 **Thank you so so much!**

 **You don't know how much this encourge me to write more and more!**

 **Thanks again!**

I need to tell someone because it couldn't go on like this!

I watched the whole school laugh at something that wasn't even funny.

If your mom left you would you be laughing?

Probaly not!

But then I thought.

This is life, my project, my life.

I started to write down things I wanted to scream out since the begining.

I was no longer voiceless.

I could speak, I could talk again!

I walked alone to my classes as people contiuned to laugh at me.

Then I finally got home.

My dad was back from his cruise with Lauren.

They sat on the couch together not even noticing me.

I walked up stairs and wrote more about life and began to put my powerpoint together.

I heared them talking about me downstairs though.

'' I wonder would Ally let us get married,'' My dad wondered

'' I am sure of it! She likes me,'' Lauren smiled

I thought about my song...

I couldn't think with all the noise downstairs so I left.

'' Ally,'' Stan whispered

'' Cheer up,'' He said

I rolled my eyes!

But when I tried to say something I couldn't say it...

I didn't have a voice.

Tear streamed down my face and I just wanted to end my life right then and there.

'' Ally,'' Stan whispered

'' Look up,'' He demanded

I looked up at the sky. The sky was blue. Not a cloud in the sky.

'' See the sky is lonely today,'' He smiled

'' He dosen't have any of his cloud friends with him,'' He chuckled

'' But the sky is still up there because the sky has a purpose to be their,'' He said

'' Maybe the next day his cloud friends will join him,'' He laughed

I couldn't help but smile.

'' Think about the sky like you,'' Stan suggusted

'' Your friends might not be here now but they will be back someday. '' He smiled

'' Thanks,'' I said before driving back to the same park.

Sitting on the same bench. Looking at the same ducks.

Following each other.

I had no point and I had no life inside of me.

I felt dead. The world could function with or without me.

'' Let me go,'' I cried

'' No,'' Stan said softly

'' I don't want to be here anymore,'' I cried louder

'' Just let me die,'' I demanded

'' Ally?'' Austin questioned

He sat next to me and watch me cry.

'' Just leave me alone,'' I yell

'' Ally, are you okay,'' Austin asked

'' Don't pretend you care about me. Leave,'' I scream

'' Ally,'' He whispers

'' I care,'' He whispers over my crying

'' I love you,'' He smiles

I stop crying to listen to his lies

'' I don't,'' I snap back walking away

I look back and see him still sitting on the bench before I walk back and sit down.

I pull my knees to my face as I look at him.

He smiles at me before giving me a hug.

Now this is the Austin I knew.

'' Austin what happened to you,'' I asked

He froze for a second before saying,'' My mom,''

'' What about your mom,''I ask

'' It too personal,'' He sighs

I leave it at that. If he doesn't want to share than ok.

We sit together just looking up at the sky.

'' About that project,'' He says

'' Good topic,'' He smiles

'' I have a ton of information on it,'' He laughs

''Good,'' I comment

'' I better get going,'' I say getting up

'' Wait,'' He yell

'' Friends again,'' He smiles

'' Friends,'' I agree before walking to my car to head home.

'' You got a friend again,'' Stan cheered

I smile at his cheerfullness.

I drive back home to see Lauren all by herself.

'' Where is Dad,'' I ask

'' Out with his guy friends,'' Lauren smirk

'' Then why are you still here,'' I question kinda rudley

'' Because I live here now,'' She smile

'' Great,'' I said

'' You can call me mom now,''She smiles

'' No,'' I shoot back

'' You are not my mom,'' I says

'' But your mom didn't even want you. I can see why!'' Lauren darted

My heart cracked once again. I ran upstairs without saying other word.

'' Why!'' I screamed as loud as I could

My life! !

 **A/ N: Hope you enjoyed! Austin is back to normal and Lauren is pushing her limits.**

 **And thank you again for the awesome reviews.**

 **I was so happy when I read them. You put a huge smile on my face.**

 **Thanks you Thank you!**

 **Austin is back to normal and Lauren is pushing her limits.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Review Shoutout**

 **I hope Austin stay like that because i like him better this way.. o i don't like lauren and just remove her. pls update really soon i love this story**

 **Thank you for the review! :)**

I just laided in bed for the rest of the day. My dad checked on me later though.

'' Something wrong Alls?"' He asked

'' No,'' I said camly

'' Don't leave again,'' I asked before giving him a hug

He laughed before walking out the room.

But I wasn't joking around!

'' Nite Stan,'' I smiled

'' Nite Ally,'' He said

The sun rose but I didn't want to get out of bed. I did anyways and headed off to school.

Today everyone was in a rush for something. I decided to follow them.

'' Everyone shut- up!'' yelled Cassidy getting on the stage.

'' I have news.'' She smirked

'' First Austin isn't here today,'' She annouced

'' Second, Ally is on drugs,'' She laughed

But this time nobody else laughed with her. They all just stood in shocked.

I don't even know where she got that for. And it was no need to clear it up nobody would believe me.

I walked out thinking when was class starting anyways. Then I heard crying in the bathroom.

The girls bathroom.

I walked in to find Trish.

'' Something wrong Trish,'' I asked

'' Cassidy turn her back on me,'' Trish said

I looked down and grabbed her hand.

'' We can do it together,'' I told her

We walked out the bathroom together hand in hand.

Ready to defeat Cassidy. And I knew just how to do it.

I whispered to Trish and she agreeded. Now we just needed to do it .

In-front of the whole school! First school needed to end.

Once it ended I drove over to Gavin's house and asked the maid for the camera in Gavin room.

I may have lied and said Gavin asked me to do it for him but they gave it to me anyways.

I got the footage of the whole cheating thing and put it in my powerpoint.

It still hurt to watch the video but once I was down it wouldn't hurt at all.

With all this preparation, I was really tired before I remebered something.

Austin wasn't their today but Cassidy knew. So I decided to pay him a visit.

'' Austin,'' I knocked at the door

When Dez opened the door I was kind of surpised.

'' Oh Ally nice to see you,'' He cheered

'' I'll go get Austin,'' He smiled walking away.

Austin came back looking just fine. Not a cough, sniffle, or fever... Yes I touched his forehead.

'' Why weren't you at school today,'' I asked

'' Well,I been working all day,'' He said

'' That is your excuse,'' I laughed

'' How did Cassidy know,'' I asked

'' I told her,'' Austin replied

'' And not me? I thought I was your friend,'' I questioned

'' You are but I didn't want you to worry,'' He said

'' Tell me the truth because I wouldn't be worried about you working,'' I snapped

'' Nothing is wrong,'' He assured me

'' Okay,'' I gave up.

'' I came to talk to you about our project,'' I said

I whispered him the plan and he agreeded.

'' This is going to be good. I get some sources,'' He told me.

'' Great,'' I added

Then I left and went back home to see Lauren on the couch again.

'' Where is Dad,'' I asked

'' Out with his friends,'' She smiled

'' Why do you keep sending him out,'' I asked

'' Ally come sit,'' Lauren invited me.

I sat down as slowly and as far away as possible.

'' This is our time. When your dad and me get married. Get used to it,'' She smiled

'' What?'' I questioned

'' Your dad and I will be getting married soon,'' Lauren smirked

'' No!'' I shouted

'' I will not allow it,'' I told her

'' Why not Ally dear,'' Lauren laughed

'' I don't like you,'' I screamed

'' Well get use to it,'' Lauren smiled

I went to my room to work more on my project.

It was almost done already! Aleast my part.

This is going to be awesome. Nice sweet revenge.

It was like all of a sudden. I was feeling great and it was like a whole new world.

'' Ally I think it is almost my time to leave,'' Stan smiled

'' I need to help someone else,'' He told her

'' You have been amazing! Thank you so much, '' Ally cried

'' I love you,'' She smiled

'' Me too,'' Stan laughed

'' But before I go I need to teach you one more lesson,'' He told her.

'' What,'' Ally asked

'' Come on,'' He spoke.

He lead me back to the park and the ducks where following each other.

I smiled

Then the ladybug flew on me.

I smiled.

A leaf fell down and I caught it.

I smiled again.

I saw a cute couple walking and laughing together.

I smiled.

He lead me to a cute puppy.

I smiled

Lastly he showed me a nice little pond.

I smiled

'' What was all this for?" I asked

'' Sometimes Ally, you can't look at the big picture. You have to look at the little things. You need to see the little thing,'' He explained

'' So when ever life gets rough, think about the little things. Because one day the little things will create a big thing,'' He smiled

'' Have faith and believe,'' He also told me

'' Now I can leave you,'' He told me

'' Thanks again,'' I thanked him before waving goodbye.

He disappered into thin air before I left to go home.

Once I got home, my dad was crying in the couch.

'' What happen,'' I asked him

Then his tear got sucked up as he looked at me in total hate.

'' You,'' He whispered then he got right up to my face

'' I can't believe you treated Lauren like that,'' He yelled

'' I didn't do anything wrong,'' I said trying to defend myself

'' Lauren told me Ally. You pull something like this again and I will ship you off to Africa with your mother,'' He threated

'' You wouldn't,'' I cried

'' I would,''

Tears started to roll down my face as I ran to the room.

Lauren had the biggest smirk on her face. I wouldn't be suprise if she was related to Cassidy! 

'' Two can play this game,'' She smirked as I ran to my room.

This was the time I really needed my mom. I needed someone.

I know who I needed.

Austin.

 **A/N: GOOD CHAPTER! YES OR NO!**

 **Cassidy is getting dumber and dumber! SMH!**

 **WATTPAD: MONICAAWESOMESAUSE247 OR MONICA12192012**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Little Things**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Review Shoutouts**

 **YES GOOD CHAPTER she finally realizes she needs Austin**

 **am go hurt Lauren and her father... Well done Austin now i like him again.. Trish you deseverd for treat ally that ally.. Cassiry she is a bitch hate her update really soon**

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**

I left the house and drove off to Austin's.

'' Austin,'' I said as I banged on the door.

'' Ally?'' He questionable

'' Hey,'' I smiled

'' Come on, '' He invited me

I sat on the couch thinking about the last time. The whole getting kick out and everything. I shook it off and hoped that didn't happen again.

'' Something wrong,'' He asked

'' I don't want to talk about it,'' I whispered

'' Ally, come on! You have to tell me something,'' Austin begged

'' Give me a hug and maybe I will tell you,'' I laughed

He gave me a hug before sitting right next to me.

'' My dad is threathing me to move somewhere,'' I told him

'' Why,''He asked

'' I don't want to talk about that,'' I said

'' Okay,'' He let go

I laid on him not saying a word but it was sweet. It was quiet. It was nice.

'' Austin, now can you tell me what is wrong with you,'' I asked

'' Um... things happen. That is all I can say,'' He told me.

I couldn't question him or anything because I wouldn't say anything. So I could understand.

'' Austin if you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be here,'' I told him

He smiled. That made me feel good inside. The little things!

After awhile of talking I decided to leave because we did have school the next day.

He told me more about the project and I jotted stuff down.

Once I got home, my dad and Lauren was gone. They left a note saying:

 _Dear Allie,_

 _Your father and I left to get dinner. Your dinner is in the fridge._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

First you spell my name wrong then you call yourself my mom. No way!

I took the paper and balled it up.

I looked in the fridge for my dinner and all it was some bread.

That was it.

I slammed the fridge shut and stormed off into my room.

I almost finshed my project with life when I heared my room door open.

'' Ally! We are getting married,'' My dad shouted

I froze for a second before saying,'' Are you serious! You don't care about me at all! I didn't have a choice! I hate Lauren!''

'' Ally!'' My Dad shouted

'' Don't Ally me! Leave me alone! I promise you she isn't gonna have a good life her.'' I yelled

'' That is it young lady. You are going to Africa,'' My dad yelled back

'' You know what? I will have a better life without you in it,'' I cried before walking out the room

I couldn't believe him! He would put his ''girlfriend'' before me. That was the worst dad ever!

But this is life. The little things. What can I pick up from that? The little things.

I won't have to deal with Lauren anymore. No way! I was no moving to Africa.

I had to get along with Lauren.

I walked back into me room and plopped on the bed.

'' Why life!" I shouted

Before falling asleep!

The next day I stayed home from school to have a talk with my dad.

'' I am sorrry! I overrated and I want to stay here,'' I lied sorta of

'' Thank you Alls, '' Lauren smiled

I rolled my eyes at her fake smiled. We both didn't like one another so one of us had to go.

'' See Ally! We can all get along,'' My Dad smiled

'' Yeah,'' I laughed as fake as possible

Luckly my Dad didn't catch up with it.

'' Now you already missed school so do something,'' He told me

Rolled my eyes before heading off to the park.

And can you guess who I saw!

Austin!

'' Austin?"I questioned

'' Ally?"' He questioned back

'' What are you doing here,'' I asked

'' I.. could... ask...the same for you,'' He stuttered

'' I had a talk with my Dad. Now what's up,'' I said sitting on the bench

'' I just been stressed,'' He told me

'' Nothing else,'' He concluded sitting next to me

'' The project,'' He asked

'' What's going on,'' He questioned

'' Tommrow is the day! Come to school!'' I smiled

'' Okay, I am ready!'' He said

'' Then I can't wait!'' I laughed

 **Author Note: I am starting to wrap up everything!**

 **It is almost over! :( But I am redoing Isabelle so watch out for that!**

 **Wattapad: Monicaawesomesause247 or Monica12192012**

 **Thanks for reading! Ps: Sorry I been MIA. I got sick but now I am doing fine! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Little Things**

 **Chapter 21**

 **By: Monicaawesomesause247**

Today was the day! This was it!

Hopefully Austin came to school!

I walked out the door happier than ever.

Inoring Lauren, my dad, and everything wrong in life!

I walked in school ready to present my project!

Austin was their! This was it!

We walked into the classroom ready to present our project. Life.

'' Good Morning Class,'' I smiled

'' Morning ,'' The class yelled

'' Today, my project is on Life. And there is a lot to cover so let's get started!'' I smiled

'' My life has been a roller coaster! And I am not even kidding!''

'' First my parents fought all of the time I knew that it was coming ,so soon they got a divorce.''

'' No I wasn't happy about it but it is a part of life and you just have to live throught it.''

'' Then I got a boyfriend and I am going to be honset I did cheat on him. But he did me wrong to!"

'' And when I thought the rollercoaster had stopped it took me upside down on spins and turn waiting to see was I going to make it.''

'' And I did! I almost didn't though. I had to fight to keep on living and I am glad I did! Now I can come up here and tell my story!''

'' This is part one of my life!'' I ended then Austin got up!

'' Hi, being the new kid in school, I though it would a lot harder! But it wasn't as hard as I thought! I got myself a girlfriend and settled in pretty nicely.''

'' Then the trouble started. My girlfriend and I started having trouble in our relationship so I rebel and cheated! Then everything started to go down hill.''

'' My family got issues and I started to take out my stress on other.''

'' Put once I let my stress go I was able to be myself again'' Austin ended

'' Back to me again!'' I smiled

'' Throughout my life people have lied to me, dissappointed me, hurt me ,but a great friend told me that sometimes you can't look at the big picture. You have to look at the little things''

'' And I am starting to see the little things and live by that!''

'' Now for my song!'' I ended before starting up my music for the song.

 _ **The Little Things Song! Written and Composed by Me! ( Yes I wrote this song)**_

 _Verse 1_

 _The world seem so dark for me_

 _The light just never seem to shine in_

 _I look up at the rain and feel same_

 _Dark, sad, gloomy_

 _I finally see the sun shining in_

 _But I can't enjoy it_

 _Until I learned_

 _Chourus_

 _I see the little things now_

 _I see the sun rise every morning_

 _I am grateful_

 _I am graces_

 _I see.._

 _I see the little things now_

 _The ladybug flys on me_

 _I smile_

 _I am proud_

 _I see the little things now_

 _Verse 2_

 _No more friends_

 _I see_

 _You always got a friend me_

 _I here for you as long as you are here for me_

 _We see it together_

 _And when the rain starts falling_

 _I can see the plants getting watering_

 _I see_

 _I see_

 _I see (she hold see)_

 _Chourus_

 _I see the little things now_

 _I see the sun rise every morning_

 _I am grateful_

 _I am graces_

 _I see.._

 _I see the little things now_

 _The ladybug flys on me_

 _I smile_

 _I am proud_

 _I see the little things now_

 _Bridge_

 _You can't please them all_

 _But just hold on strong_

 _If you take a grip_

 _Then you won't lose it_

 _You can't give up now_

 _Do you hear that sound_

 _It is the little things now_

 _The little things now!_

 _Chourus_

 _I see the little things now_

 _I see the sun rise every morning_

 _I am grateful_

 _I am graces_

 _I see.._

 _I see the little things now_

 _The ladybug flys on me_

 _I smile_

 _I am proud_

 _I see the little things now_

 _End Of Song_

After I finished I looked up and everyone was on the verge of tear. I felt greater than ever!

I was so happy.

I took a bow and sat down so Austin could finish our presntation with the powerpoint.

I didn't hear a word he said because I was in lala land! I was overjoyed with happniess!

After class Austin and I met up.

'' We did so good,'' He told me

'' With your amazing song, I am sure we aced it!'' He smiled

'' I know I am so happy,'' I smiled back

He pulled me into a hug before we left in our separte direction.

'' Ally wait,'' He called out

I knew this was it.

'' I think we had enough time to get over...'' He started before I just kissed him

It lasted for a couple of seconds before we parted.

'' Ally, do you want to be my girlfriend,'' He asked

'' Yes,'' I shouted before kissing him again

After I left Austin I went home to see my dad and Lauren on the couch.

I went upstair having enough. I packed my bags and left.

I decided to move in with Austin and Dez and just leave my dad be.

'' Are you sure you want this, Ally,'' Austin asked

''Yes,'' I said full of confindence

'' Okay, welcome home baby,'' He smiled

We hugged and got ready for the next day of school.

And that is it. After Austin and me became offically Cassidy never bothered us again.

My dad ended up finding out that I moved out but he didn't care.

Oh, I forgot! I took the cat with me ; )

He and Lauren did get married and I came to the cermony. It was nice and they looked very happy.

Since then I been waiting on Austin to pull out the ring! Maybe one day!

'' Psh! Ally,'' A voice said behind me

I turned around and it was Stan!

'' Thanks for remebering the little things,'' He smiled

'' Your welcome! I am so thankful for you!'' I screamed

'' Thanks for helping me not forget the little thing,'' I thanked him

He winked before dissappering.

The Little Things. Hey it's catchy! Don't forget to look at the little things.

 **A/N: And that is a wrap. That is the end! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

 **Please tell me if you want a sequel and give me more book ideas.**

 **Look out for Isabelle rewrite and Between two worlds! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
